The Pink Affair
by raybow
Summary: Quinn realizes her feelings for someone, will they return them? Rachel realizes just how much her future means to her and who her friends are.
1. Finn and Rachel

Finn was the first one who saw her. Quinn Fabray was walking down the aisle of the grocery store, wearing all black and a pink of shock hair. She was walking next to her mother, looking miserable. Judy Fabray didn't seem to mind, she was chattering to her daughter obliviously, and pushing the cart.

Finn didn't know what to do, he was with his own mom who was in another aisle. But, Quinn and Judy were coming this way. He stood there dumbly until he heard his name.

"Why Finn Hudson, is that you?" Judy's overly friendly voice reached his ears and he smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Fabray, hi Quinn," he nodded at Quinn who was glaring at him with bulging hazel eyes. Her normally pretty face was contorted and she looked away. Refusing to say hello. He might have deserved that.

Quinn Fabray was his ex girlfriend, two times. The first time, she had lied about being pregnant with his baby. It was actually his best friend's baby. He had been mad about that for a long time, but finally understood how scared Quinn had been. Rachel (his current girlfriend) had helped him with this.

The second time they dated, their junior year, he had broken up with her at a funeral because he realized they would never get back to where they had been. He realized he still loved Rachel Berry. He realized that they both deserved better than each other. He regretted breaking up with her at a funeral, and how everything had happened. He was also mildly aware of how difficult it had been to watch him kiss Rachel at Nationals last year, in front of everyone. He hated himself sometimes.

Now was one of those times, as Quinn avoided eye contact and Judy kept talking about how it was exciting that they were entering their senior year.

"You must be so excited as the quarter back Finn, this is really your year to shine!" Judy enthused, "And Quinnie here gets _such _good grades that she'll get in anywhere!" Judy looked honestly proud of her daughter, and Quinn had the decency to blush and look away, with a small smile on her face.

"Mom," Quinn admonished, still with rosy cheeks just like her hair.

"That's awesome Quinn," Finn stared at Quinn with meaning, and Quinn caught his gaze and relented a little with a small smile of her own.

"Thanks Finn," she replied, surprising him, "But we have to get going, um, my dad is coming over for dinner and..." Quinn trailed off, her hazel eyes widening once she realized what she had said.

"Your dad?" Finn asked curiously.

Judy nodded, "We are trying to reconcile, he regrets how everything happened Finn," she sounded so sure of herself and confident. Quinn on the other hand looked terrified and pissed off all at once.

Finn looked at Quinn again, "I hope it goes well,"

Quinn just mouthed a thank you, and the two women parted ways.

Finn eventually found his mom again, but decided not to mention his run in. His mom was still sensitive about the whole lying about the pregnancy thing. Finn had gotten over it, but Carole held a grudge against the teenage girl. It didn't seem fair to Finn, even he could see that Quinn was hurting then, and probably even now. He wasn't sure what she wanted, love or popularity. But, he knew that he hoped she found it, with someone worthy.

Rachel Berry was the second one to see Quinn.

Quinn Fabray was early to school that day, at her locker pulling out books. She wore a long grey skirt, and a black t shirt with holes in it. Her pink hair was teased up and out, so it looked a little wild. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the pink haired girl in shock.

"Quinn?" she asked finally.

The pink haired girl, with the angelic face and blazing hazel eyes turned to her in surprise.

"I didn't think anyone would be here this early," Quinn drawled out, shutting her locker and turning her full attention to Rachel Berry. Rachel brushed her brown hair behind her ear and stared.

Quinn in that moment, took in Rachel's appearance as well. Rachel was the star of the glee club they were all in. She had long chestnut colored hair, with blunt bangs that ended right before large, bambi like brown eyes. Her nose was rather large, but worked with her high cheekbones and plump lips. Quinn thought that Rachel Berry was rather beautiful. Rachel also thought that Quinn, even with the pink hair and tattered shirt, looked rather beautiful.

"Well I wanted to get a headstart on my academic part of the year, so I thought I would come and organize my locker the way I like it for the year, as well as get some rehearsal time in for glee and-"

"That's nice Rachel," Quinn cut her off with a small smile, "I saw your boyfriend yesterday,"

Guilt clouded Rachel, she hadn't talked to Finn in a few days, and she just nodded.

"It's weird that he's not here with you," Quinn continued, "I thought you two would be shoved up each other's asses, no offense or anything,"

Rachel shook her head at Quinn, mildly amused, "I have been busy, and he would never want to come to school this early," Rachel explained. It worked, the explanation worked for now.

Quinn just nodded, hazel eyes studying Rachel with curiosity, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Rachel tensed up. She didn't want to deal anymore with the competition of a beautiful Quinn Fabray. Even with pink hair and dressed in all black, the girl was _stunning,_ and pursing her perfect pink lips.

"Calm down Berry, I was just asking out of concern, I'm not interested in Finn anymore, I met someone else," Quinn studied Rachel for a moment too long, and the brunette looked at her feet uncomfortably.

"Quinn, I do apologize, old insecurities and such," she murmured, "I do not think you would resort to stealing my boyfriend, we have both matured beyond that and even spent some of the summer corresponding, I do believe we are friends,"

Quinn nodded, "Sort of," she smiled softly, her hazel eyes sparkling.

"Sort of," Rachel agreed, not sure why her heart soared at this.

Quinn walked down the halls, her head held high as everyone stared. Puck looked angry, Tina looked shocked, and most of her fellow Glee Club members just looked disappointed. As if her fashion change was a personal insult to _them. _It was in that moment that she decided to not return to Glee. She was tired of the constant judgment and drama. She would rather not deal with the looks and questions, and surely lectures.

She also knew that no one would take this lightly, and got ready to be ambushed. The first person to ambush her was of course her former best friend Santana Lopez. Dressed in her cheerleading uniform and high pony, now co head cheerleader (not that Santana was happy about this) she walked confidently up to Quinn at her locker and scowled.

"What the fuck are you doing Q? Why are you dressed all punk, you should come back to the Cheerios with us…" Santana surprisingly left out all insults, and just stood there. Her dark eyes shining as she took Quinn in.

"You shouldn't be so concerned San, besides if I join the squad you know Coach will make me head cheerleader again, is that really what you want," Quinn taunted with an evil grin.

"Shut up Preggers," Santana retorted, "I don't care, it's not about popularity anymore, I'm on the team because it's _fun a_nd I'm _good at it,"_ she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't want to hear it San, I'm not joining the Cheerios and killing myself again, besides, you really think Coach Sue would even let me near the squad, looking like this?" Quinn gestured to her pink hair and ripped shirt.

"But, you were better than all of us, except for maybe Brittany," Santana pleaded, "We could be the Unholy Trinity again, having fun on the squad and in Glee, we could make this year actually count for something,"

"No." Quinn slammed her locker and walked away.

The next person to find her was after school when she was under the bleachers with her new friends, The Skanks. She had met them over the summer, and they all turned out to be somewhat nice. They didn't care if she was in Glee or a cheerleader, they just cared if she had weed and cigarettes to share. She usually did.

But of course Rachel Berry made her way slowly to under the bleachers with a small smile, "Hello," she said softly.

All of the girls turned to Rachel, ready to fight but Quinn calmed them down with an arched brow and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed, Rachel didn't belong here either, she belong with Finn or on stage or in Glee. But not here under the bleachers getting high and screwing around.

"I didn't see you in Glee today and, well, I missed you," Rachel said softly.

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that because you need one more member to qualify for Sectionals and Regionals this year?" Quinn asked, rolling her pretty hazel eyes.

The tiny brunette just sighed, "While that is true, Quinn, I want _you _to come back. It's our last year to finally get it right," Rachel bit her lip and looked at the ground, "Look, we're always here if you want to come back, and I'm here too, even if you don't come back,"

Quinn looked into Rachel's deep brown eyes, almost getting lost in them. This summer had been full of revelations, and one of them she was still trying to ignore. But, with Rachel Berry standing in front of her looking all vulnerable.

"Maybe," Quinn conceded, "Maybe I will come back,"

Mac, one of the girls in her new group of friends stepped up, "Are you done Pixie?" she said in a pleasant tone that made Quinn smirk. Even Rachel seemed to soften at the nickname and smiled.

"Yes, thank you for allowing me to steal her away for a moment, I'll leave you too it," Rachel made to leave but Mac called out.

"You wanna smoke with us?" Mac asked. Mac was the social one of the group, and probably the friendliest one.

"Th-thank you for the offer," Rachel said taken aback, "But I don't smoke,"

"It's a blunt," Mac said, waving it around, "C'mon you seem tense,"

Quinn said nothing, but took the blunt from Mac and took a hit, then offered it to Rachel, challenging her with her eyes.

Rachel smiled, and took it, taking in her own hit, and then coughing. A lot of coughing.

Mac let out a chuckle and Quinn went over to rub the tiny brunette's back, "I did that my first time too, I'm sorry," Quinn murmured, keeping her hands on the small of Rachel's back, "I only smoke after school sometimes, don't worry it's not a gateway drug," she teased.

Rachel finished coughing and merely smiled at her friend, "I never said it was, my dads smoke all the time," it was true. Rachel's dad's smoked often, and were not shy about it. Rachel grew up knowing what marijuana was. She just didn't feel the need to smoke it herself, til now for some reason.

Quinn took the blunt out of Rachel's hands gently and handed it back to Mac, "Let me get you home, or something," Quinn wanted to get Rachel out of here. She didn't belong under the bleachers getting high.

"Oh, that would be lovely, I was going to ask Finn for a ride, but…" Rachel never finished her sentence.

"Did that dickhead leave without you?" Quinn scoffed.

Mac let out another laugh.

"Oh, goodness no, I just merely forgot to ask," Rachel said quickly.

"We'll see you later guys, I'm bringing this good girl home," Quinn's grin was wide and Mac waved, along with the other girls, all calling out goodbyes.

"Those girls actually seem quite nice," Rachel said as she waved to them and followed Quinn.

"That's because they a_re," _Quinn said rolling her eyes.

Rachel smiled and followed Quinn to her car, "Thanks for the ride home, Quinn," Rachel said softly, she slid into the passenger seat and Quinn smiled to herself.

Quinn started driving, when it occurred to her to ask, "So, why are you and Finn not spending any time together?" she asked.

Rachel gasped, "Why would you even ask that Finn?" she said in halfhearted outrage, "We spend plenty of time together!"

Quinn glanced over at Rachel and went, "Hmm," raising an eyebrow and meeting the small brunette's eyes for a moment.

"Quinn I… I always felt we could be honest with each other," Rachel said, "We are sort of friends after all,"

"Sort of," Quinn hummed as she kept driving.

"I don't know how I feel about Finn," she admitted, "I love him, but things seem so different now, and we haven't spent any time together in two weeks, it's like we don't even worry about corresponding. Whatever happened at Nationals last year, that was just residual feelings I think. Oh Quinn, why am I telling you this? But, I don't think I am in love with him, and I don't think he is in love with me," Rachel said, all in one big breath, and then, silence.

Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway just as she finished, unsure what to do she just said, "Well, that sucks,"

"I do love him, but we want such different things in life. Do you think that he is going to New York? No, he'll be satisfied here in Lima forever," Rachel knew it was true. Finn might leave Ohio, but he wouldn't go far. He liked being home, he liked being with his family, and he had gotten over the Lima Loser stereotype.

"It's not a bad thing to want to break up with him," Quinn ventured.

"I don't necessarily want to break up though," Rachel whined, "We have such a good story, and it feels silly to break up just because I might be bored,"

"You just said you might not be in love Rachel, don't let some man hold you back," Quinn sneered, but not at Rachel, "My mom did that Rachel, she put off her life and furthering her education for my dad, and look how that ended?"

Rachel gulped, "I'm afraid I wouldn't really know," she said. Stating the obvious.

"Well Rachel, my mom dropped out of her sophomore year of college when my dad proposed. She was at the top of her class too, and doing really well, like _really fucking well,_" Quinn emphasized, putting her hand on Rachel's arm and squeezing, "But she was so worried about her image, and not settling down, that she married Russell Fabray and became a housewife,"

"Maybe she was happy as a—"

"No Rachel, she wasn't _happy, _she was miserable!" Quinn exclaimed, "Jesus, she was an alcoholic, she doesn't drink anymore but she drank to numb the pain," Quinn whispered, "She was abused by Russell, and forced to raise two girls,"

Rachel took in a sharp breath, "_Quinn"_ she placed her hand on Quinn's knee and the car grew silent. The two girls were facing each other, and Rachel could see every fleck of hazel in Quinn's deep eyes. She could smell that Quinn was using lilac perfume and probably shampoo. She could feel Quinn's hot breath on her face.

"It's okay," Quinn said, quite loudly, pulling away from Rachel suddenly. She took her hand off of Rachel's arm and shrugged, "My mom is doing a lot better now, and even going back to school, but she can't get a better job than a secretary, and she makes half of what she would if she got an education. She lives off of that salary and my dad's alimony money,"

Rachel slowly moved her hand off of Quinn's knee, "I see,"

"Besides, don't you want to be in love, and have that passion back?" Quinn said, facing the front of the car, and putting her hands on the steering wheel, "Don't you want to fall in love?"

"Of course," Rachel conceded, "I guess I should go inside, thank you Quinn, for the ride,"

Quinn looked at Rachel again and she smiled, "You're welcome Rachel,"

Rachel got out of the car, her heart beating in her chest, and she walked inside. She had a lot to think about.

Rachel walked into her house, and saw Finn Hudson on her couch.

She almost screamed, but instead she gasped and took in a breath of air, "Finn!" she said, "You scared me, what are you doing here?"

"Your dad, Hiram let me in before he left for his shift at work," Finn explained guiltily, "I just wanted to see you, we haven't spent any time together and we—"

"Oh Finn, I am so sorry about that, but before you continue I think we should discuss something of utmost importance," Rachel's heart was beating in her chest and she stood, looking at the man she wanted so badly to love.

"Yeah Rach, I think we need to talk too," Finn looked sad almost.

"Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I love you," he began, taking in a deep breath, "But like, we're going in different directions and we haven't even talked in two weeks,"

"It hasn't been _that _long," Rachel sank to the couch next to Finn, "But I agree Finn, we are going in different directions, and I love you too, but are we?" Rachel sighed, unable to finish her sentence.

"In love?" Finn asked, smiling sadly.

Even though they might not be in love, he still knew her well. He held out his arms as she started to cry, "I want to be," she gasped in his arms, "I really do,"

"I know," Finn murmured, "I do too,"

Rachel sat up and wiped at her eyes with a chuckle, "Are we going through a mutual, but dramatic break up right now?" she said through a watery smile.

"I guess so," Finn said smiling as well, wiping at his own eyes.

Rachel laughed, "Friends?" she asked.

"Friends," Finn vowed, and he meant it.

Finn had not gone over to Rachel's with the intention of breaking up with her. It was when he walked into the livingroom, thanking Hiram that he realized he should've given his girlfriend a ride. He sat on the couch, wondering why that would slip his mind. He loved Rachel, he didn't want to forget her or slip up like that. But, he also hadn't talked to her in close to two weeks, and felt no urge to check in, or even any anger.

He hadn't really seen her today either. Even in Glee she sat with Santana and Brittany of all people, the two popular cheerleaders worked on dance moves with her, he watched the whole time. Then she had run off after Glee, with merely a kiss on his cheek, not bothering to explain. It was then that he realized they needed to talk.

It was sitting on her couch, waiting for her to get home, that he realized maybe they weren't as in love as they thought they were. Rachel could sing, she was the best singer he knew. Her voice gave him chills.

He loved her when he kissed her on that stage, but maybe he was chasing something impossible. She wanted to go to New York, he wanted to stay in Ohio. He wanted to take college classes, and he was interested in teaching. He had a path for his life now, and he didn't see New York or Broadway in it. It did surprise him when she wanted the same thing. If anything, he knew he still had a best friend in her.

Quinn could still smell Rachel in her car. Vanilla and sweet pea. It made her smile it was such a nice smell. She could still feel Rachel's hand on her knee, and what she had realized over the summer surfaced in her mind once again. She was in love with Rachel Berry.

Quinn had realized it when she was for some reason, watching a performance from Nationals, over and over again. But, not the end. Just the parts where Rachel was belting out notes, original song notes. She found herself watching Rachel sing "Get it Right," from sectionals, and then she found herself thinking about Rachel. Rachel's bangs, Rachel's brown eyes, Rachel's silly outfits. She thought about her obsession with Rachel, how she always had to pick Rachel out of a crowd.

Rachel Berry. Quinn had bullied Rachel since she first saw her as a freshman. Something about the confident way the brunette walked, with her brown hair shining. She hadn't seemed afraid of anything, even when an older cheerio had thrown a slushie in her face. She looked startled, and then angry, she wordlessly went to the bathroom.

But she still walked around with that confidence.

Then Quinn heard her sing, and she thought she was in heaven. She found God. She realized in that moment, that Rachel Berry was determined and special. So, she ordered a slushie to be thrown in Rachel's face every day for two weeks. It scared her, the butterflies scared her. Her parents would disown her.

Then Quinn got to know Rachel in Glee club, and it clicked. She knew however, since her discover that summer, that it would never work. Rachel had big dreams and an even bigger future. Quinn had none of that, even with her grades… Quinn took this and decided to dye her hair pink. She sought out new friends. She was terrified. But, she couldn't stay away from Rachel.

When school started, Rachel made a beeline for her, and Quinn craved it. Then, with Rachel in her car and so close, Quinn had been in heaven again. So, she wasn't sure what to do. Quinn wasn't going to hold out hope that Rachel would suddenly return her feelings. But, she hated that hearing about her and Finn having problems sparked some sort of _hope _inside of her. For the first time she dared think of Rachel, saying yes to a date or at least fucking knowing about the feelings. Someone could know, someone could figure out that Quinn wasn't straight, and then maybe she could feel lighter. She wanted to feel as happy as when she held Beth. Her daughter. Oof, that kinda hurt to think about. Beth was the person, the perfect person she would never know anything about. She preferred it that way though, Beth didn't need to see her like this.

Quinn drove all the way home, thoughts swimming with Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. She wanted to call someone and talk about the tiny brunette. But, only one person knew about her little crush on Rachel. Mac. Quinn and Mac had been drinking, and Quinn was an angry drunk. She got drunk and then she got angry.

_"So there's my ex boyfriend, pawing all over the little midget, and hanging all over her, his mouth is like eating hers. I was wondering if she could even fucking breathe, it was disgusting. It was also super clear that she wasn't as into it as she should've been. Basically he assaulted her on fucking stage, gross. Oh, and he dumped me at a funeral for her. Doesn't she deserve better than that? She's a star Mac, a fucking star," Quinn had been ranting angrily, and pacing. They had been waiting for the pink to set into her hair. _

_ "Um, it sounds like you're jealous he got to kiss her," Mac had commented, drunk herself and slouching on her bed. _

_ "The truth is… I realized, I might fucking like Berry," Quinn whispered. _

_ "I just said that," Mac grumbled. _

_ "I-I don't know what to do," she sighed, sitting down, "She's with Finn now, and it's not like she's gay," _

_ "Well no one at McKinley thought you were gay either," Mac pointed out, "I mean the whole pregnancy thing definitely threw us off the scent," _

_ "I'm not gay," Quinn murmured, "I am not sure what I am, but I am not gay," it was still to scary to think about. _

_ "Well, gay for Rachel Berry anyway. It makes sense, you did seem to have a thing for torturing that poor girl," Mac said, scrunching up her nose, "I always saw her covered in slushie running to the bathroom, trying not to cry," _

_ Quinn instantly felt guilty, "I-I was confused," she stated. _

_ "It's like when the boy pulls the little girls pigtails," Mac giggled, "and I get it, she's fucking hot, those legs?" _

_ "Are you gay?" Quinn asked. _

_ "No, I'm bi," Mac said matter of factly, "Like Brittany Pierce, we even made out once," _

_ Quinn guffawed, "Never tell Santana Lopez that," she snorted. Mac grinned and nodded in agreement. _

_ "Yeah, she's just as hot, and just as gay, but she'd kick my ass if she knew I macked on her woman," Mac giggled. _

_ Quinn giggled as well, picturing Santana's reaction if she knew her friend had indeed made out with Brittany S Pierce. _

_ "Your secret's safe with me Mac," Quinn vowed solemnly, trying not to snort. _

_ "Yours is too," Mac said in a very serious tone, her eyes sparkling. They laughed, and drank a little more. _


	2. Tell Her Something

It was the second day of her senior year, and she was already single. Rachel sighed as she slid into her first class of the day and sat up front. She watched as Santana came in and waltzed to the back, without looking at her. Sometimes the latina would say hello, other times the world didn't exist beyond Brittany. Brittany walked her to class, and usually kissed her cheek before bouncing away. Sometimes Santana was so lost in her own little world of happiness Rachel noticed, that she would simply glide to her seat on a cloud.

In walked Quinn next, her pink hair hidden beneath a holey hat on her head. She went and took her seat next to Rachel, grinning and winking at the tiny brunette as she walked by. Rachel smiled back, feeling shy for some reason. She turned and watched Quinn continue to walk to her desk, and say something to Santana who finally had come back down to earth. Santana seemed to retort something back before catching Rachel's gaze and sneering. Sometimes it was hard to tell if Rachel and Santana were friends, or enemies. Either way, she just smiled back and turned to face the front as the teacher took attendance.

Rachel said, "Here," and then went back to doodling in her notebook. She didn't want to think about her break up. She had spent the majority of last night removing most of the pictures of her and Finn from her room and listening to her premade break up play list (for cases like this) while loudly crying and singing along. It still felt sad, to lose someone she loved and say goodbye to all of their time together.

Rachel looked back at Quinn again and sighed. She had almost called the pink haired girl the other night. She had wanted to talk more, to try and get over Finn. She was over Finn, but the break up still hurt. She felt that Quinn would understand and be there. She didn't want to call Kurt, because Kurt was Finn's step brother and probably supporting Finn. She loved her best friend and wanted to talk to him, but she also knew that Finn would need support as well.

The rest of class was a blur, she got up when the bell rang almost in a daze. She wasn't sure how to get through the rest of the day, besides holding her head up high. People were already whispering about the break up, and a couple freshman cheerios were already making their move on Finn. Rachel felt a little jealous, and surprisingly relieved. Finn would move on just fine, and be okay.

Rachel started toward the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and smiled broadly when she saw Quinn smiling at her shyly, "Do you want to walk to our next class together?" she asked. Quinn and Rachel shared most honors classes together.

"Of course," Rachel smiled back, pulling her books to her chest, "I would love that Quinn," and followed the pink haired girl out the door.

"So I heard you and Finn broke up," Quinn ventured as they walked down the crowded hall, Quinn had taken Rachel's hand in hers and pulled her along so they wouldn't lose each other in the crowd.

"I guess everyone's heard," Rachel scoffed, "I haven't even told anyone yet, and somehow people just _know," _

"Well Finn told Puck, who told Santana, who told _me, _and then it just sort of circulated from there," Quinn shrugged, "Just be glad Jacob Ben Isreal hasn't tried to cover it yet,"

They both shuddered at the thought of the creepy boy with the camera who prided himself on tracking all of the school gossip. He had a slight obsession with Rachel, trying to take her underwear on other occasion and just being creepy.

"I really don't want him questioning me, and then hitting on me. He is so disgusting," Rachel wrinkled her nose.

"Well, how are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"I'm alright, a little sad, but as you know, this was coming," Rachel shrugged, "I feel this is a good opportunity to perform while I am emotionally vulnerable and come up with a good solo for Sectionals,"

"Of course, you're thinking of Glee," Quinn teased as they reached the classroom. Quinn slid her hand out of Rachel's, leaving her hand cold.

"Have you considered coming back? I could always use a friend now that things are… different, and we need your unique voice," Rachel asked as they paused by the door.

Quinn hesitated, "I just don't know, a lot of people aren't happy with my new look and I don't know if I want to deal with being judged by my—"

"No one's going to judge you, it's Glee, we're all family," Rachel interrupted, frowning, "I missed you yesterday Quinn, even if you are simply reading in the corner,"

Quinn smiled, a part of her really wanted to go back to Glee. But, it kind of hurt. After last year, and being dumped at a funeral by Finn Hudson, she was tired of all the drama that went with it.

"There's just so much drama," Quinn admitted.

Rachel nodded in agreement, "But this year will be different, it's our final year and we want to get it right,"

"You say that a lot, just like your song," Quinn said softly, "I'll consider it Rach, really I will,"

Rachel smiled, having a feeling she would get her way soon enough, "I hope so,"

Quinn looked at Rachel, "What are you doing this weekend?" she asked.

"Um well, I suppose I'll be rehearsing and perhaps some shopping with Kurt, if he isn't too upset with me for breaking up with Finn that is," Rachel said nervously.

"I heard it was mutual," Quinn said.

"It was, but… why do you ask about my weekend plans Quinn?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over Saturday night, and maybe spend the night?" Quinn asked hopefully. Her mother would be gone, and she was craving more and more of Rachel's company. Especially since Rachel was receptive and not distracted by some boy.

"Oh," Rachel looked surprised, "I would love to,"

"Really?" Quinn enthused.

Rachel just grinned back, "Yes," and so there it was, there first plans together as friends.

The rest of the week passed slowly. Rachel couldn't stop thinking about the weekend. She was nervous and excited. She couldn't tell why she was so nervous. She had done a sleepover plenty of times. Her junior year had proved to be the year she finally made friends. Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt all invited her over numerous times and she got used to it. But, Quinn was an ex cheerio and still very beautiful. People still watched her walk down the halls in wonder.

Rachel was excited and when Saturday finally arrived, she wondered how early would be too early to stop by. She decided to call Quinn and ask.

"Quinn!" she said when the other girl answered the phone.

"Uh, hi Rachel," Quinn's husky voice chuckled into the phone and Rachel smiled.

"I am bored, and I was wondering if perhaps I could come over a little earlier than planned," she ventured.

"Um, sure, but Mac is here and…" Quinn trailed off.

"Oh, are you on a date, or a tryst? Did I interrupt, I am so sorry I—" Rachel was interrupted by laughter.

"No, Mac just came over to get some help with homework," Quinn chuckled again and Rachel felt her cheeks warm.

"Oh well I don't want to interrupt perhaps I should go," Rachel said quickly.

"No we just finished up, we were just making some food and then she was gonna head out. She has plans tonight," Quinn continued, "Come on over, we'll make something vegan friendly, Mac's a vegetarian anyway,"

"Oh!" Rachel's heart fluttered with excitement, "I'll be right over, I'm already packed!"

"Of course you are," Quinn teased, her voice light, "But yeah come on over, I can't wait to see you,"

Rachel hummed into the phone, "Me too," before saying goodbye and hanging up. She then headed over to Quinn's.

"So your girl is coming over?" Mac asked with a grin, "Should I go so you two can get some fun time in or—"

"Shut up Mac," Quinn growled punching the other girls arm, "We're just friends,"

"Yeah sure, you're just friends with a new single, hot girl," Mac teased, "You just recently came out and now you're basically throwing yourself at Rachel's feet,"

"I'm not trying too," Quinn protested, "It's just that she really is a good friend, it's not like I think she'll like me back,"

"She might," Mac ventured, "just tell her how you feel and see how she reacts,"

"Why would I do that?" Quinn scoffed.

"Because you'll never know unless you do," Mac answered matter of factly, "In fact, you'll kill yourself wanting to know the answer,"

Quinn let this thought settle into her mind. Rachel would want to know, this she was sure of.

"Maybe," was all she said.

"Yeah, maybe," Mac teased.

Rachel arrived approximately thirty minutes later with a duffel bag and cookies.

"I made vegan cookies, well I had them, and I figured I would heat them up and bring them," Rachel enthused as Quinn let her in. Her brown eyes flitted around, taking everything in, finally landing on Quinn, "You look stunning as ever Quinn," she smiled.

Quinn was wearing a pair of Cheerios pants and an old t shirt of Finn's actually. It was an old rugby one he gave her when she was pregnant. She had it for so long, she forgot it was his until she saw Rachel's knowing grin.

"Oh shit, I forgot this is _his _shirt, do you want me to take it off?" she asked quickly, brushing the bottom of the shirt with her fingers.

Rachel cackled just as Mac came out, "No, I think it looks adorable on you Quinn, but does Finn know you have one of his infamous Rugby shirts?"

Mac grimaced, "That's why it's so flipping ugly," she said, "Hi Rachel," she nodded with a friendly smile.

Rachel chuckled, "I think Quinn looks adorable," and she truly did. Her pink hair was mussed and parted into pigtails, she was wearing glasses because she had forgotten her contacts, and the shirt was way too big so she looked dwarfed and tiny in it. Her hazel eyes were alive with laughter as she looked down at herself.

"The shirt is a bit big," Quinn admitted with a dry laugh, she felt herself blushing as Rachel appraised her.

"It looks cute, you don't even need anything under it," Rachel teased, and then she turned red, "I didn't mean to make that sound so provocative Quinn, I do apologize,"

Mac guffawed, "You two are a riot, I am soooo glad you came over Rachel!"

Rachel just smiled, "I am glad to be here Mac," she felt her heart bloom a little. It always warmed her to be with good friends. For so long she had no friends, and was bullied. It stung. But, knowing that some of those same people were her _friends _and had _grown _warmed her heart. She loved the people in her life.

Mac and Rachel ended up teaming up to make a vegan lasagna. Quinn actually enjoyed it. She even went back for seconds. Then they watched a movie til around 6 when Mac announced she had to leave. She even let Rachel hug her goodbye and said she would consider joining Glee, when Quinn eventually came back. Quinn had rolled her eyes at this, but seriously considered it if Mac would join too. When she had asked Mac at the door (as Rachel got her pajamas on) if she was serious about the glee thing, Mac had said she was. She didn't care about her reputation and had genuinely never considered it before. But it would look good on a college app (yes, Mac seemed like a slacker but she was a B student and worked hard) and seemed fun. Plus that Rachel girl was soooo nice and maybe everyone else would be nice too. Quinn admitted to Mac that, yeah they were a family and no matter what they had each other's backs.

It was after Mac left, and Rachel was wearing satin pink shorts and black t shirt, her hair in braids, that Quinn decided to tell her.

"Rach, can we talk?" Quinn asked softly. They were watching a random sitcom on television, after not deciding between a musical or a horror film.

Rachel was leaning into Quinn, when she looked up at her, "Of course Quinn, is everything okay?"

Quinn gulped, "We're friends, right?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, we are very good friends Quinn,"

"I need to tell you something," Quinn said, she looked at the ground, unable to meet Rachel's eyes, "and in no way will this affect our friendship because no matter what I am your friend first," Rachel looked startled and stared at Quinn.

"Is everything okay?" she asked carefully, taking Quinn's hand in hers, "No matter what it is, I'm here for you,"

Quinn sighed, "It is okay, but Rachel, the reason I've been such a horrendous bitch to you all these years"—Rachel went to protest, "No, it's true," Quinn continued, "it's because I was in the closet and quite frankly," she took a deep breath, "afraid of my feelings for well, a girl,"

"Oh?" Rachel asked, her heart pounding.

"Y-yes, well, this girl was you," Quinn hesitated and pulled away from Rachel to let her take it in.

"_Oh," _Rachel breathed, finally realizing what Quinn was saying, "_you like me," _

Quinn stopped and watched Rachel for a moment, her eyes were sparked with something and she had a small smirk on her lips.

"Um, well… yes Rachel," she said confused, "But I know you're straight and that doesn't change anything, I genuinely enjoy being your friend and I want nothing to change that," she finished.

"I never said I was straight," was all Rachel said.

"I guess you didn't," Quinn conceded, now more confused than ever.

"I didn't think that someone like _you _could ever like someone like _me,"_ Rachel said in disbelief.

"_What do you mean someone like me?" _Quinn hissed, narrowing her eyes, she didn't like where this was going.

"Someone perfect and beautiful," Rachel whispered.

Quinn now liked where this was going, "That's what I think of _you," _she admitted.

Rachel just smiled, "You are so flattering," she gushed, batting her eyelashes.

"Rachel, are you flirting with me?" Quinn asked bluntly.

Rachel stopped and opened her mouth, "I- I don't know Quinn, this is a lot to take in,"

"I know, but no matter what, I'm your friend," Quinn promised again.

"I know, and I am thankful for that, of course this won't ruin our friendship!" Rachel agreed hastily, "I did not mean to imply anything of the sort,"

Quinn sighed, "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know the truth if we are going to be close friends, and I won't get insanely jealous or anything of people you date," she knew she wouldn't. She was going to use this opportunity to come out and meet others.

"Wait a second, who said we couldn't date?" Rachel asked curiously, "I appreciate the honesty, and would've loved it better in song but, this is so considerate,"

"Y-you want to date?" Quinn wasn't quite prepared for this.

"I mean, maybe we could go out on a few dates," Rachel shrugged, "I may not have thought of this before, but I am not opposed to the idea. You are quite attractive Quinn, even in this new punk fashion, you are the most attractive person I know. I can't deny that I find you attractive. That, and we obviously have a good emotional connection," Rachel smiled at Quinn, as if it were simple.

"You're on the rebound from Finn," Quinn replied.

"No, I don't think so, if so I would be fawning over Jesse or Puck," Rachel crinkled her nose, "Besides, I'm not suggesting we jump into a relationship, I merely said a few dates. If there is no spark, we merely go back to being friends. I believe I am capable. I am good friends with Jesse, he and I IM weekly and Finn and I are going to be friends too, I just know it," Rachel nodded.

"Um," Quinn wasn't sure what to say, or do.

"Let's try one date, Breadstix, and if it doesn't work out after that we just let it go," Rachel was nodding to herself now, "This is going to be great for Glee songs,"

Quinn heard that last part and was a little offended, "Hey!" but also amused, "Come on Rachel, that is so typical,"

"So what do you say, one date? Also, are we hiding this from people?" Rachel asked.

Quinn sighed, "If we're just going on one date, I don't want people knowing so they but in and make it their drama," she admitted.

"But, if it progresses?" Rachel was curious.

"I would tell people if I were to enter into a relationship with a man or woman," Quinn clarified, "I'm not hiding who I am, I'm just not sure who I am,"

"But you are sure that you like me," Rachel teased.

Quinn blushed, "I'll take you on a nice date," she promised.

"I certainly hope so, and if you choose to retell me by singing to me in Glee, that will really help things progress," Rachel was dead serious when she said this, and Quinn knew it. But, it didn't stop her from laughing her ass off at the tiny diva.


	3. Everyone Says Something

Quinn wasn't sure where to take Rachel on a date. She knew Rachel had selected breadstix, but they didn't have a lot of vegan options and their salad sucked. Still, Quinn had a feeling that Rachel chose it because it was public, and Rachel was never one to be hidden. Quinn decided that for _now _Breadstix would suffice, but their next date (please let their be a next one) would be much better.

Still the new week arrived, and Quinn couldn't wait until Friday. She couldn't believe her life right now, the fact that Rachel had even agreed to try a date was amazing. She was so excited, she wasn't sure who to tell. She waited til she saw Mac on Monday and then ambushed her under the bleachers.

"Mac!" she said excitedly as the other girl walked under the bleachers and took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Jesus Quinn, what the fuck?" Mac jumped in the air, and almost lost her balance, she turned and glared at Quinn.

"Rachel agreed to go out on a date with me!" Quinn squealed, quite unlike her, but she was so excited to just _tell _someone else and make it real.

Mac looked mildly surprised, "Really?" she asked interested, "When did this happen?"

"Saturday night after you left, I told her how I felt and we agreed to try going on a date," Quinn explained more calmly, "She wasn't even opposed to it, she is the one who suggested it,"

"But, why?" Mac asked, "Does she like you too? Is she bi or something?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know if I care about why," she said, "I think she might just be surprised another 'popular' person," Quinn used air quotes around popular and Mac raised here eyebrows, "asked her out, and she's mildly curious to see if it could work,"

"That one part doesn't bother you?" Mac asked.

"Well, I don't think she would've agreed to go out with me, if she didn't think there was at least something there," Quinn mumbled.

"What about Finn? Are you sure this isn't just a rebound?" Mac asked.

"It was a mutual break up!" Quinn snapped, "Can't you just be happy for me? The girl of my dreams agreed to go out on a date with me!"

"Right, but what if she hurts you just as much as every other prick who you've chosen to date?" Mac snapped back, causing Quinn to narrow her hazel eyes and zero in.

"Rachel is better than that," she hissed.

"Rachel is great, she's nice and kind, and she seems like a sweet girl. But she's also Rachel Berry," Mac crossed her arms over her chest and her dark eyes narrowed as well.

"So? Don't give me some spiel about what a loser she is, I'm so over that, and you should be too," Quinn growled.

"It's not that, it's the fact that basically everyone knows she would murder someone for a solo. I heard she sent a girl to a flipping crackhouse," Mac said panicking, "You have to be careful when you jump into these things. I don't think Rachel would hurt you on purpose, but that doesn't mean you won't get hurt when she either realizes girls aren't her thing, or that you aren't going to help her become popular,"

"She knows that I can't help her be popular, even dating the quarterback hardly made her popular," Quinn scoffed. It was true. Rachel never once went to a party after a football game and she didn't eat with the popular kids. She spent lunch in the auditorium, or siting with the other glee club, at least when they were together.

"I'm not trying to insult your friend, you should just be more careful," Mac said.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Whatever Mac, I thought you'd be happy for me, I'm going now," Quinn brushed past her friend, her heart pounding in her chest, trying to ignore everything Mac had put in her head.

The thought stuck with Quinn for the rest of the day, and after the last period (which she had free because she quit Glee, she spent it in the library then walked out when the last bell rang.

Quinn flew down the hall until she saw Rachel standing at her locker talking to _Finn. _

Rachel laughed and threw her head back, placing her hand on the taller boys arm. Quinn strode forward without even thinking.

"What's going on here?" she sneered, eyeing Finn.

Rachel looked surprised to see Quinn being so unfriendly, "We're just talking about the duet Mr. Schue wants us to sing in Glee, he wants to do a Journey medley like our first year. Finn here joked that Mr. Schue never wants to do anything new," Rachel smiled up at Finn again.

"Yeah, he like wants us to sing Don't Stop Believin, and we sang that so many times our sophomore year," Finn chuckled.

"Right, and he invited this girl he's interested in to join Glee, and she hates classic rock, so it's even funnier because her first rehearsal was Mr. Schue making us sing Journey _over and over_ again," Rachel snorted.

Quinn felt herself relax, "I didn't know you were recruiting new members to glee," she said calmly.

"Yeah, Mac actually came today," Rachel said conversationally, watching Quinn with interest, "she said you would've come but you were upset about something,"

Quinn snorted, "I never told her I was coming, I didn't even know she went,"

"Oh," was all Rachel said.

"Yeah, and Claudia, the girl I like, she was so fed up she probably won't come back. Does that mean I shouldn't ask her out?" Finn scrunched up his nose, "I want to promise her that we don't always sing classic rock,"

"You should ask her out, but don't force her to join glee," Rachel said with a small smile.

"I'm surprised you aren't trying to recruit everyone you can," Quinn remarked bitterly.

Rachel just shrugged, "I've learned that people will come back when their ready," she gazed at Quinn for a moment.

"Maybe I'll come back," Quinn conceded, glancing at Finn, "if we can sing a duet,"

Rachel looked surprised, "You want to sing a duet with me?" she asked excitedly.

Even Finn looked surprised, "That would be awesome!"

"Yes, I want to sing a duet with you, _before Friday," _she emphasized.

"Oh," Rachel looked starry eyed for a moment, "Yes, before Friday,"

Quinn relaxed, she was sure Rachel was going with her, because she saw potential in a relationship, not because she was pretty or because of her former popularity.

Finn seemed confused, "Why before Friday?"

The two girls froze and stared at each other.

"Is there something happening?" Finn asked innocently.

"Uh no," Quinn said a little too quickly.

"Of course not," Rachel said in a high pitched voice.

"What is it?" Finn asked, concerned, his brow knitting.

Rachel looked at Quinn with a question in her eyes, do they tell him?

Quinn nodded, once. She had to get used to telling people sometime. She didn't think it would be that shocking, because the whole glee club was like a gross incestuous affair at times. Finn himself had dated three of the girls in the glee club. Quinn herself had dated three of the boys. Even Rachel had made out with Noah Puckerman once.

"Finn, Friday night Quinn and I have a date," Rachel said clearly. Quinn held her breath, waiting for the reaction.

"Oh!" Finn seemed surprised, "You two?" he pointed between the two of them, with confusion.

"Yes," Quinn supplied.

"Oh, well alright. Is this like, are you both out?" Finn had learned some things living with Kurt. He knew that if people chose to tell him something like this, he should react calmly and as if it isn't surprising. He also knew not to out them, if they chose to keep it private. It _surprised _him that his two ex girlfriends, who used to be worst enemies, had chosen each other to date. But, he was happy for them. It made sense, they were both similar. Ambitious, ruthless, super smart, and also somehow kind.

"Uh, well we aren't telling people because we don't really want other people's opinions," Quinn informed him, "So until this becomes official or whatever, we would appreciate your silence,"

"No problem," Finn shrugged.

Rachel sighed with relief, "Thank you Finn,"

"So uh, I am sorry if this is offensive, um, are you both like.. gay now?" Finn asked.

"It's not offensive," Rachel smiled warmly, "I am bi-curious as of the moment,"

"I think I might be bi," Quinn said carefully, "I'm not sure though,"

"Okay, cool," Finn nodded, "I was just curious, um, you know if you need to talk I'm here, and so is Kurt if you choose to tell him and all that," Finn rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what else to say.

Both girls smiled at each other and understanding that Finn was trying to help.

"Thanks Finn," Quinn chuckled, "You're taking this really well,"

Finn cracked a grin at this, "That's because we've all dated each other at some point," he laughed, "Like Santana and Brittany, right? They've dated everyone, and now they're dating each other,"

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, "I don't think they're out yet so we shouldn't really—"

"Oh shit!" Finn exclaimed, "I thought they were, they're so casual and stuff, okay I won't mention it again," Finn nodded quickly.

"Or this," Quinn reminded him.

"Right, or this," Finn nodded again, his head bobbing up and down.

"Right," Quinn agreed. Finn just shrugged.

"Well I gotta go," Finn said, his eyes narrowed with a grin, "Have fun lovebirds," he teased.

Both girls bid Finn goodbye as he bound down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn turned to Rachel as Finn walked away, "We need to talk," she said.

"Okay," Rachel closed her locker and swung her backpack over her shoulder again, "Want to give me a ride home again? Maybe we can go over songs for our duet,"

"Sure, can I hang out at your place?" Quinn asked.

"Of course!" Rachel enthused, clapping her hands, "My dad's won't be home, they're both at an overnight conference in Columbus, so dinner will be take out. But, if you don't mind, I would love the company!"

"Perfect, I love take out!" Quinn linked arms with Rachel, "But we do need to talk, you're not going out with me because of my former popularity, right?"

Rachel stopped and looked at her friend, "Of course not, why do you think that?" she asked concerned.

Quinn sighed, "Just some stuff Mac said, she's concerned and she might be right, are we rushing into this?"

"Rushing into one date?" Rachel teased.

"You and Finn just broke up," Quinn countered.

"Finn's already pursuing someone," Rachel pointed out.

"Maybe that's why you're okay with going out with me," Quinn ventured.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I didn't know about Claudia until today," she countered, "I'm going out with you because I think I could like you,"

"Alright," Quinn muttered, "Well, let's go to your house then and pick out some good songs for the duet,"

"That's how you're officially asking me out right?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded, "Yes Rachel," she said with a big grin.

"Perfect," Rachel grinned back.

The two girls walked arm in arm down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. It's a Glee thing

**A/N** Hi! I just want to thank everyone for following the story! Review and read and I'll keep posting!

Quinn gulped. The song they had picked to duet was perfect. Quinn had picked it, and Rachel had practiced the back up vocals. Quinn was to lead this duet, and sing mainly to Rachel. They had sort of practiced. She was singing "Love Story," an homage to their controversial past. Separated by degrees of popularity, their own Romeo and Juliet story. That and it fit in Quinn's vocal range once Rachel tweaked it a bit. It would be perfect. Rachel was buzzing with excitement next to Rachel. It was Quinn's first day back.

Quinn looked out at her fellow glee clubbers. Brittany and Santana were cuddled together in the corner, where Santana planted a kiss on Brittany's cheek. Mike and Tina were next to them, smiling encouragingly at Quinn. Mercedes was sitting next to Kurt and Finn, grinning at Quinn with a knowing look. Artie and Puck sat together, Puck smiling at Quinn like a proud father. Quinn gulped again, realizing how much she had missed these people.

She started the first line, Rachel harmonizing with her, and gazed at Rachel, as Rachel sat on a stool. The two girls sang the song through, Quinn taking a strong lead with Rachel's gentle, but strong voice filling in her weak spots. Their voices worked beautifully together and when the song came to an end, Rachel and Quinn both had pounding hearts.

Silence.

"That was really gay," Santana called out.

"Heh," Brittany agreed.

"What was the uh, inspiration?" Kurt volunteered, his boyfriend Blaine nodded in agreement.

"We just wanted to sing how we think the song would be interpreted, and as for acting romantically toward each other, it's a bold statement," Rachel explained.

Quinn glanced at her, eyebrows quirked, "and I'm asking her out on a date,"

The whole room gasped, some awwed. Mercedes said, "Oh hell to the no, I did not miss this,"

Finn just shrugged, because he already knew and then said, "See, I didn't tell anyone!"

"FINN KNEW?" Puck cried out, falling to his knees, and gripping his mohawk, "What kind of joke is this?"

"Yay we aren't the only unicorns!" Brittany called out, being shushed by Santana but still adding, "I'm a bi corn!"

Blaine was confused because he didn't understand the history between the two girls. He just looked around the room as everyone gasped and remained seated as Kurt tried to explain.

"They hated each other, and now they're dating," Kurt explained.

"That's like every romantic comedy ever," Blaine replied.

"Quinn bullied her," Kurt explained.

"Dave bullied you and now he's reformed and out!" Blaine protested.

Kurt sighed, that was true. They had run into Dave Karofsky over the summer, and he was out! He even had a boyfriend, from OSU. It was all great.

"But, this is Quinn Fabray, she's only dated men, and she has a baby—"

"So?" Blaine replied again, "People sometimes wait forever to come out, and didn't you make out with Brittany, a_fter c_oming out? Didn't I explore things with Rachel?"

"Jesus Blaine, I don't know, it's just weird, okay?" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms.

"I think it's great, they're such good friends," Blaine cooed. Rachel and Quinn both just watched the room in silence.

"That was creative!" Mr. Schue said to the girls as the room chattered on, "Rachel, are you two going on the date?"

"Yes," Rachel explained, "She already asked me, this is just a nice gesture,"

"It was so well performed, perhaps we should explore this route for Sectionals," Mr. Schue murmured, "two female leads,"

"Right," Quinn said.

"I do believe that Santana and I would make a great pair to do a duet for the lead," Rachel said confidently, Quinn looked up surprised.

"She would, you two do sound well together," Quinn agreed. She was surprised that Rachel was voluntarily giving up a solo to someone else.

"That is true," Mr. Schue conceded, "I have something to think about.

Both girls were surprised, Mr. Schue barely listened to their ideas, this was… good.

Finn walked over to the girls, "That was a pretty good performance," he complimented them with a goofy grin.

Puck was not far behind, "Glad to see you back Baby Mama, and with quite a bang," he wiggled his eyebrows on the last part and Quinn resisted rolling her eyes.

"Gee thanks, Puck," she said sarcastically.

"I still can't believe Finnocence knew, and he didn't kick over a chair," Santana mused as Brittany chuckled.

"Shut up Santana," Finn retorted lamely, "I don't even kick chairs since that one time,"

"Okay guys!" Mr. Schue called out, "Let's all calm down and take our seats and review our lesson for the week. Girls that was a lovely performance,"

Quinn and Rachel both went back to their seats, as their fellow glee club members still sat in shock about this apparent date.

"I knew all along," Finn was saying.

"Dude, you turned your ex girlfriends gay," Puck snorted.

"I'm bi-curious, not gay," Rachel said, "Besides, that is not true Finn, I genuinely cared and still do care for you,"

"Samesies," Brittany had called out, but nobody paid attention except for Santana who once again tried to hush her.

"You're the only one who could've turned me gay Puckerman," Quinn retorted, raising an eyebrow, "So I'd be careful if I were you,"

Puck just grinned back, "Hey, if I could help my baby mama find herself, why wouldn't I?"

Quinn had to smile at that, "Please stop calling me baby mama," she quipped. He did it as a joke, and it didn't really bother her. This had become their routine, a little joke. She smiled as she said it, eyes sparkling. Everything seemed really good. She tried to ignore her anxiety about the upcoming date and instead revelled in being back in Glee with her friends.

There was no Mac though.

"Where's Mac?" Quinn asked Rachel in a whisper as the rest of the club gossiped.

"Oh, she had to skip today, some extra credit project for her chemistry class," Rachel informed, "She told me right before Glee that she would either be late or absent for the whole thing,"

Suddenly Mac walked in, "Sorry, sorry!" she called out to Mr. Schue who merely waved her off with a smile and went back to talking to Santana about a potential duet with Rachel.

Mac walked over to Rachel and Quinn and sat down, "Look who decided to show," Quinn said dryly.

"Sorry, I had to stay late to finish a test I never finished and ask about extra credit. It's our senior year, it's kind of important," Mac said, "Are you still seriously mad at me?"

"You basically suggested Rachel only wanted to go out with me because of how popular I used to be," Quinn griped, crossing her arms and looking at Rachel pointedly, as if asking her to agree.

"She was being a concerned friend Quinn," Rachel chided, "She didn't mean to upset anyone,"

"That's true," Mac agreed, "I think Rach is cool, I just want everyone to be careful," and it was true. So far Rachel seemed genuine and not at all like a crazy diva. She was sure that side had yet to show itself, but even when it did, Rachel was still _cool _and accepting. Mac had never met someone so easily ready to be her friend.

"I think it is sweet that she was so concerned for you," Rachel smiled at Mac, "We should all be so lucky to have friends like that, and that is exactly the spirit of Glee," she seemed like she might try to make a speech now. Quinn clamped her arm on Rachels and just nodded.

"I'm not mad at Mac, Mac I'm sorry I avoided you this week. I tend to hold a grudge and I just didn't want you to make something so happy seem so… not happy," she grimaced at her lack of vocabulary.

"It's all good, I haven't even been under the bleachers lately because I've been trying to raise my chemistry grade," Mac mumbled, "It really sucks because I need to get better, and I'm applying to colleges,"

"I can tutor you," Quinn sighed, "It's the least I could do for ignoring you this week. I had no idea you were having this much trouble,"

"I don't really talk about it," Mac explained, "I usually keep my problems to myself,"

"Same," Quinn huffed.

Rachel just shook her head, "That's what friends are for," she said, "So you should both try not doing that,"

"I gots me a solo!" a voice interrupted them, Santana had dragged Brittany over and stood there with a triumphant grin.

Rachel peered at Santana for a moment, "Solo or duet with me?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

This caused Santana to narrow her own eyes, "It's a duet _Manhands, _but that doesn't make you better than me,"

Rachel blinked surprised, "I wasn't trying to imply that, you have fantastic vocal range," Rachel said apologetically, "Look Santana, it's our senior year, even Quinn came back, lets be friends?"

Santana looked Rachel up and down, and then over at Quinn.

"We aren't friends," she seethed, before turning around and walking away, leaving Brittany in her wake.

"She just thinks you're mean," Brittany said with a grin and a wink, before leaving.

Rachel stood there, flabbergasted, "I _apologized," _she whined.

Quinn just sighed, "You two have been going at it for years though, especially over solos, maybe just let her calm down,"

"I just need the solos for college, I need something to stick out," Rachel explained frantically.

"You've been part of every extra curricular club there is," Quinn reminded the smaller brunette, "I hardly think you aren't going to stick out. You're made of talent,"

Mac had at this point heard Rachel sing and agreed, "You're one of a kind, I think you'll be fine," she promised.

Rachel felt her heart melt at the genuine connections she was enjoying, "I'm really going to miss this,"

"Miss what?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Glee," she sniffled, feeling tears springing to her eyes, "It's just that this is our last year to get it right,"

"You say that a lot," Mac said curiously, "Why?"

"It's just a little song I wrote," Rachel said casually, "It is actually quite a grand display of my creative abilities,"

"It's pretty good," Quinn conceded with a grin, allowing Rachel her humble brag with a teasing smile.

"It was better than pretty good," Rachel rolled her brown eyes.

Mac just sighed, "I'm sure it was good," she bit back laughter. Rachel certainly believed in her own abilities and it entertained Mac. Mac knew Rachel was good. She never had any reason to disbelieve that Rachel was good. But she did find it hilarious that Rachel kept insisting, that she was good.

"Look, I have to get going," the bell rang and all the glee kids started to gather their belongings, "I have a big date to get ready for," Rachel winked at Quinn and then smiled at Mac, "I'm glad you made it to glee even if it was just for the last few moments,"

"I wouldn't miss it," Mac said, seriously. She enjoyed her time with the glee kids, so far everyone had been ice and just enthused that she had wanted to join.

"I'm glad," was all Rachel said, "Now Quinn, would you mind giving me a ride home so that I can get ready properly for tonight?"

Quinn found herself grinning like an idiot, and agreeing to take the small brunette home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Getting Ready

**A/N **I hope you are liking the story so far. I will say it will probably be coming to an end soon. This is just a short, sweet little Faberry story. I hope you enjoy it, and leave reviews if you want!

Quinn Fabray was a nervous wreck, "What am I supposed to wear?" she asked her own reflection. Santana was on her bed, flipping through a magazine.

"Something to hide those thunder thighs," Santana cracked.

"Santana! I asked you here to help me, not make degrading remarks about my past pregnancy!" Quinn snapped.

Santana just rolled her eyes, "Well does Berry dig this new punk look? If so, go with that. If not go with one of your old baby doll dresses, and maybe go blonde again," Santana eyed her, "The pink is _fading_ anyway,"

Santana was right. There were blond streaks showing through the fading bubblegum pink hair.

"You think I should go blonde again?" she asked curiously, eyeing her reflection again. She liked having pink hair, and dressing in all black. But, she did miss her blonde hair. She wasn't sure if she missed the babydoll dresses though.

"Would there be enough time to dye my hair blonde again?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Yeah, I can do it," Santana sat up and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a box of bleach.

"Why do you have a box of hair bleach?" she asked.

"Just in case you ever decided to go blonde again," Santana shrugged and looked at her friend with earnest dark eyes, "I wanted to be there for you when you came back from being a skank. I didn't think one of them would join Glee," Santana crinkled her brow in confusion, "and you came back to us without needing to change so I guess, if you want I can do it," Santana held out the bleach and shrugged.

"Let's do it," the bleach would make Quinn's hair a little lighter than before.

"We need to start now so you aren't late for your date with Berry," Santana walked over to Quinn, "now take your shirt off,"

"My shirt?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Do you want fucking bleach all over your precious punk clothes Q?" Santana snapped, "Strip to your bra, it's not like I haven't seen those gams before, come on,"

Quinn sighed and took off her shirt.

"This is going to be _fun,"_ Santana enthused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 8 when Quinn knocked nervously on Rachel's front door. Her hair ended up almost white from the amount of bleach that Santana used. The best part was the pink streaks that refused to go away. Santana had laughed her ass off when she saw the finished product, and pushed Quinn out the door. Quinn was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a plain black t shirt with a blue cardigan. She wanted to be casual and comfortable, but also look well. The jeans were form fitting and she wore an older pair of boots with a nice wooden heel. She knocked on the door nervously, wondering if she had made the right choice. She felt too nervous for this to actually be happening.

But then Rachel Berry opened the door and smiled at her with soft brown eyes. She was wearing a pink dress that fell right before her knees and black flats. She held a white cardigan over her arm and her smile grew even wider as she took in Quinn.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you are here," Rachel said softly, "I've honestly been so nervous about this,"

Quinn chuckled, "Heh, me too,"

Rachel smiled softly, "I'm glad you're here," she said shyly.

Quinn's heart was pounding and she held out a single red rose, "I wanted to give you something for our first date, so you know how excited I am and how beautiful you look, you really do look beautiful by the way," Quinn's heart was now on her sleeve as she held out the rose.

Rachel took it gently, "Do you want to come in while I put this in some water?" she asked, "It's beautiful by the way," she smiled softly at her date, "I love it,"

Quinn sighed with relief, she had wanted to get the brunette something romantic, but not too grand. She figured a bouquet of roses would be too much, "Of course I'll come in," Quinn followed Rachel inside and looked around her house.

Rachel bustled to the kitchen to put the rose in some water, sniffing it as she went. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she walked.

"The rose is lovely, even Finn never got me flowers," Rachel gushed.

Quinn chuckled, "I know you're the only reason I had a corsage at my prom," she informed Rachel.

Rachel flushed, "Well you deserved a good prom," she replied, "and we both know Finn isn't the most romantic person on earth,"

"He dumped me at a funeral," Quinn remembered, snorting, "How can someone be so nice and accepting, and yet such a dolt when it comes to romance?"

"Maybe we need to interfere with this new girl," Rachel joked, "Tag team Finn and help him be a better boyfriend,"

Quinn cackled, "Oh god, he would probably love that!" she meant it too, Finn was always looking for advice on how to be a better boyfriend.

"Should we actually offer?" Rachel was laughing now too, "So that he doesn't bombard her with a kiss during a crucial moment and cost the whole choir nationals?"

Quinn let out a whoop as the two girls stood in the kitchen, "He really needs help, oh god, poor Finn!"

Rachel let out a deep breath as she calmed down, "We'll offer it up sometime, but tonight, let's focus on _our own relationships,"_

Quinn stopped laughing at her last three words, "Like, our relationship?" she asked.

"Well, I was nervous enough for this date and I honestly am looking forward to this evening," Rachel said, "I think there might even be a second date in order,"

Quinn glanced at Rachel, taking in her dark brown eyes, "We haven't even had the first one yet, we're still on it technically,"

Rachel shrugged, "I like what's happening so far,"

"Well so do I," Quinn said, "Now, would you like to get going," she held out her hand and Rachel took it with a huge smile.

Rachel took it nervously, and the two girls left for their date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Firsts

**A/N **So this fic is coming to a close soon. For those of you who enjoyed reading this, please check out some of my other work which I am going to continue now that I'm back into writing.

Breadstix had been crowded. Quinn had called ahead to make sure they could make a vegan lasagna for the two of them to split. Rachel had been over the moon. She had grabbed Quinn's hand as soon as she learned and didn't let go until the food came out.

People had been surprised to see the two of them together, since Breadstix happened to be a regular hangout for people from McKinley. People looked even more shocked when they spotted Rachel clinging to Quinn's hand for the majority of the dinner.

Rachel and Quinn got to know each other. Quinn admitted to Rachel that she missed Beth, and how she had been thinking about her more over the summer. Rachel revealed her mixed feelings about Beth's adoptive mother being her adoptive mother. They even talked about the past bullying, laughing about how it was obviously just Quinn being a closeted lesbian. Rachel let out a loud laugh at that, and was flattered.

It was the end of the night when the nerves came back. Quinn was wondering if there would be a second date. If not she had to get over the sadness and still be there for the smaller brunette as a friend. She had no idea what Rachel was thinking, but was hopeful that the diva had taken a liking to her.

She had walked Rachel to her doorstep and stood there, nervously. Rachel was rummaging through her purse finding her keys, "My dad's still aren't home yet," Rachel admitted as she finally found her keys.

"Oh, I didn't realize they were gone so much," Quinn said, "Does that bother you?"

Rachel bit her lip as she turned to face Quinn, "It does sometimes, but I know that they love me," she smiled sadly, "I just wish they were around more,"

Quinn nodded in understanding. Her own mother worked long hours to keep up their lifestyle and pay for their house. Quinn found herself missing her mom on most nights, "Yeah, my mom works a lot too,"

"I guess we're just a couple of latch key kids," Rachel joked, as she licked her lips.

Quinn wondered what she should do next.

"I had a lot of fun," she settled on saying. Rachel peered at her from under her bangs and smiled.

"I had an exquisite time," Rachel agreed, "It was lovely, you gave me such a lovely evening Quinn. I'm glad I got to know you a little more,"

This time Quinn thought she knew what she had to do. She leaned forward before her nerves could get the better of her, and kissed Rachel's soft lips. Unsurprisingly, Rachel returned the kiss eagerly, cupping Quinn's face and pulling her closer. After a few seconds they parted, both looking starry eyed and excited.

"We will definitely be going on a second date," Rachel reassured Quinn as she pulled back and smiled.

"I can't wait," Quinn was honest, "I am so glad you decided to give me a chance,"

Rachel turned pink, "I forgot to ask Quinn, what happened to your hair?"

Quinn touched her hair, surprised that Rachel hadn't asked sooner, she glanced at the brunette curiously, "You could've asked sooner,"

"I didn't want to ruin the vibe of the date," Rachel shrugged, "I figured you did your hair for some reason, but maybe you didn't want to talk about it. Or if you did, maybe you would bring it up with me," she clarified.

Quinn just grinned, "I'm going to head home before my mom starts wondering where I am, call me or something this weekend," she said.

"No Quinn, you have to call me," Rachel teased. Quinn looked at her surprised.

"I took you on the date, so now _you call me,"_ Quinn admonished, "I'm not the man in this…. Potential relationship. It's your turn to woo me, Berry,"

Rachel stood there, surprised now, "I.. I suppose you are right Quinn. This is going to be an equal partnership, and we should both be planning the dates,"

"Okay, so next Friday it's YOUR turn," she poked Rachel's chest with a grin, "I hope you do better than tonight,"

Rachel's eyes were already distracted as she thought of what to do, "I should really get inside," she turned the key to unlock the door and looked back at Quinn, "I'll call you this weekend," she vowed. Quinn knew she would be awaiting that phone call with no patience. So she just smiled and bid Rachel good night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Quinn woke up on Saturday morning, it was because the sun was pouring into her window. She let out a groan and moved to check her phone. She had 3 missed calls and six unread messages. She stared at her phone, "Who the hell called me before ten in the morning?" she growled.

**2 MISSED CALLS FROM SANTANA LOPEZ**

**1 MISSED CALL FROM RACHEL BERRY**

**Rachel: Sleepy head ****😉 I wanted to call and say hello. I hope you have a goodmorning and sleep well. I will call you once you reply to this message. I know you probably sleep late. I am up at 6am every morning to jog. You should jog with me sometime Quinn, I think you would find it beneficial now that you are no longer in Cheerios, that and I am much nicer than your old coach. 3 RB**

**Santana: Did u and Berry fuck**

**Santana: CALL ME**

**Santana: b wants 2 know how the date is going**

**Santana: b wants to know how the date WENT**

**Santana: fucking call me and tell me wut happened Q**

Santana. Of course. The message from Rachel gave Quinn a warm feeling in her stomach. But the messages from Santana made her roll her eyes.

She decided to shoot Rachel a text first.

**Quinn: Hi ****😊 I got your message. Sorry, I sleep late on the weekends. **

** Rachel: Hello 3 it is so nice to hear from you finally! I was wondering when you were going to join the world of the living. **

** Quinn: Sorry that all of us can't be up at the crack of dawn lol. **

** Rachel: No, it's okay. **

** Quinn: Do you want to hang out today?**

** Rachel: I would, but I'm actually going out of town! My dad's came home late last night and we're taking a surprise trip to Cleveland to see my grandmother 😊 leaving soon actually. **

** Quinn: Oh well I hope you have fun 😊 **

** Rachel: I'll be thinking of you, of course 😉 **

** Quinn: Well, I'm always thinking of you. **

** Rachel: :3 honestly you are so sweet Quinn. I have to go now though, perhaps we can talk on the phone later?**

** Quinn: I would really like that. **

** Rachel: 3 okay Quinn, goodbye 😊 I hope you have a wonderful day**

** Quinn: bye Rach, you have a wonderful day as well. **

Quinn put her phone down and smiled to herself. She was very happy. Her hazel eyes were shining. All she could comprehend was sunshine and clouds. She picked up her phone and looked at the conversation again. Did Rachel Berry send her hearts? She was excited for their date next Friday. She was also antsy. She had been hoping to see Rachel again today. Instead she found herself calling Santana back.

"Oh look, the bitch finally remembers how to pick up a fucking phone," Santana sneered when she answered.

"Oh my god, calm down, I was sleeping!" Quinn snapped, "Where's Brittany to calm you down anyway?"

"Who says we need to be together all the time?" Santana snapped back, "Besides, she has plans with her family in Columbus, and had to leave for the weekend," Santana sounded sad. Quinn just smiled to herself.

"So I guess that means you're _bored, _right?" Quinn drawled into the phone, leaning back against her bed frame and grinning.

"I am not bored," Santana growled, "I regret even being concerned about you and your pathetic little lady date with the Hobbit,"

"Don't call her that," Quinn chastised, "we shouldn't be calling her names anymore, she's our friend now,"

"No, she's not my friend," Santana said.

"Wow, alright, then I guess we don't need to make plans today," Quinn said, "Bye S," she pretended to go hang up the phone.

"Wait!" Santana exclaimed, "I want to hang out!"

"I know," Quinn mused, "Come over here whenever, my mom's at work and we have the place to ourselves,"

"Fine," Santana then hung up the phone leaving Quinn to chuckle to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana showed up 20 minutes after the phone call. She was wearing Cheerios track pants and an oversized black hoodie. Her hair was still curly, and she wore glasses of her own.

"Hi," she said gruffly, "are there snacks?"

"Yeah in the pantry," Quinn sighed, she barely got to finish her sentence before Santana was running in that direction, "Coach Sue would kill you if she knew how many snacks you had when you come over," she called out.

"Fuck her," Santana came back with three different bags of chips and a box of teddy grahams, "She doesn't eat because she's fucking satan. People call me Satan, but that bitch is heartless. Can you believe she made me head cheerleader with fucking Becky Jackson? That bitch just keeps rubbing it in my face too. I worked hard to earn that spot, and of course Beckty gets it. All Becky does is sit on her fat ass and…" she trailed off, looking at Quinn.

"I'm sorry," is all Quinn could think to say, "It sucks that you're not just head cheerleader by yourself. But Becky Jackson does help Sue with a lot of things. That, and Coach trusts her,"

"Yeah, but if you showed up asking to be put on the squad, she would kick both of us off that spot just for you," Santana pointed out.

"I doubt it," Quinn shrugged, "That was when I was ruthless and powerful, now I'm just some bleached out, pink haired punk,"

"I guess," Santana muttered, "She still talks about you, you know,"

Quinn huffed, "She should stop, that's just weird,"

"There's this new girl Kitty, and she's training her to be the next you, it's fucking creepy," Santana shuddered.

"Oh god," Quinn shook her head, the two girls began walking to the living room, where Santana plopped down.

"She kinda looks like you too, all blonde and shit," Santana shuddered again, "and she has that look in her eye like she'd murder anyone to be on top, just like you used too,"

"Oh please, as if you didn't have that same look back then," Quinn quipped, she shouldered Santana gently, "We all did, except for Brittany,"

"Brittany just wanted us all to be happy, and now we basically are," Santana admitted, "Britt and I… Quinn, we're kinda together,"

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"No like, we're dating," Santana explained further.

"Oh, well it's nice you two finally put a label on it," Quinn said, reaching for a chip and plopping it in her mouth.

"Y-you knew?" Santana sounded stricken.

"Finn probably knew," Quinn said.

"How long have you known?"

"Um, since sophomore year," Quinn nodded, "I didn't think it was serious til the end of junior year though,"

"Oh, well it is serious," Santana clarified.

"Thank god, that girl loves you, and you love her even more," Quinn sighed, "I've been waiting for this forever,"

"Well at least I'm not putting my mitts all over Rachel Berry," Santana snorted.

"I like Rachel," Quinn said.

"I love Brittany," Santana replied.

"I'm glad you told me," Quinn smiled at her friend.

"I'm also a lesbian," Santana breathed out.

Quinn just nodded, "I'm glad you told me that as well,"

"Now enough about me, was last night terrible? Did Rachel make you listen to her sing the whole album to Funny Girl?" Santana asked leaning forward.

Quinn just laughed, "Um, no she didn't. We had a really nice time, and… we kissed!"

"You're like a middle schooler, last night I kissed Britt's—"

"Okay Santana!" Quinn interrupted, "I just meant that I'm excited, we're going on a second date,"

"That's nice, when are you going to make it official?" Santana asked, "You want to clamp that down before Finnocence and his man boobs decide to take Berry back,"

"I don't think that'll happen, he's into that new girl Claudia," Quinn said.

"Nah, he's hitting on some freshman named Marley now," Santana informed Quinn.

"Oh?" Quinn asked, "That's interesting,"

"She's cute," Santana shrugged, "I've been keeping an eye on it. She's 15, and very mature. They actually get along really well,"

"Does she like him too?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Uh, maybe," Santana shrugged, "I only know this because Kitty, the new you or whatever, has been eyeing Finn while he eyes Marley,"

"Oh, ew…" Quinn wrinkled her nose.

"Right?" Santana snorted, "It's like watching you three all over again, only this time I don't think the cheerleader really cares about the brunette,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah she kinda bullies Marley, but not really, she's more interested in deciding if she wants to try and get Puck or Finn to date her," Santana cackled evilly.

"I bet Noah would go for it," Quinn said.

"Ew, yeah he would," Santana shook her head, "She's gross,"

"She'll grow out of it," of this Quinn was sure, after all she and Santana both grew out of it. Santana didn't care if she was popular anymore, and Quinn definitely didn't care anymore. All she cared about was being happy.

"So, are you out?" Quinn asked curiously.

"We aren't hiding it, but we aren't telling people," Santana explained, "You know how it is, we live in Lima, Ohio and I'm still scared of the backlash," Santana really was. She didn't want to be the center of the talks and the looks. Even with Brittany by her side, she simply wasn't ready.

"I think that's great," Quinn smiled at the Latina, "You should be proud,"

"Can we not get all touchy feely Quinn?" Santana scoffed, "You know that's not my style,"

Quinn chuckled, "Sure, what do you wanna do instead?"

"If you ever make fun of me for this, I will ends you," Santana threatened, "But I miss my B, and I want to watch Disney movies. It reminds me of her, she loves them,"

Quinn's heart melted a little as she cooed at her friend and went to grab her collection of Disney movies from the study, "I'll be right back San," she teased.

Santana sat there for a moment, letting the quiet sink in. She had finally told someone about Brittany. Quinn was the first person she had told. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her parents. She wondered how open Quinn was with her newfound gayness. After all, she had made a public declaration of her feelings for Rachel.

"Hey Q?" Santana called out.

Quinn popped in carrying at least ten movies, "Yeah?" she sat on the floor and spread them out, "I'm thinking The Little Mermaid, B lives for this one,"

Santana had to agree, because Brittany really did love The Little Mermaid.

"So like, how out are you?" Santana asked.

"Um, well my mom doesn't know," Quinn paused, "I'm not worried about telling her at this point. She won't kick me out even if I get pregnant again. But, I don't think she'll have a very positive reaction,"

"So like, the school knows?" Santana asked.

"I mean, not the whole school, but we aren't going to hide it," Quinn explained with a shrug, "Rachel doesn't see any point in hiding, and I just give zero fucks at this point," she really did. Her pink hair and black clothes should've proved that. People could say what they wanted. Quinn wanted to set an example for her daughter. Beth was with Shelby, Rachel's own birth mother. Quinn knew she wouldn't see her daughter for a long time, but she also knew that when Beth asked about Quinn, she wanted Shelby to say nice things. Like how Quinn followed her heart and was brave to a fault. That is who Quinn wanted to be. Santana did too, she just moved at a slower pace.

"What about her dads? Do they like want to kick your ass because of how you used to treat her?" Santana asked curiously.

"I hadn't thought of that," Quinn was stumped, "I don't even know if she's mentioned me to her dads, she's home alone a lot,"

"Just like you and me," Santana sighed. Her parents were both prominent lawyers working hours on cases, and going to conferences out of town. Sometimes gone for weeks at a time just to work in offices in Columbus and Cleveland. Santana hated it, but she also got used to being alone.

"Yeah, it sucks," Quinn sighed. At least her mom had a valid reason to be out all the time. They actually needed the money. Quinn reasoned that Rachel's dads and Santana's parents could easily take some time off to spend with their kids. Judy did. Judy was annoying about it, but she made sure she made dinner for them at least twice a week and really listened to what Quinn was going through. Even if it involved talking about The Skanks and sitting under the bleachers. Judy Fabray wanted to know how her daughter was doing.

"Maybe we should be nicer to her," Santana ventured, "It sucks not having your parents around,"

Quinn snorted, "I've been being nicer to her," she pointed out, "I haven't even slushied her in over a year, and we've been out on a date,"

"I could be nicer, she cornered me the other day and asked me to sing some duets in glee with her since Schue wants us to sing together all of a sudden," she sighed.

"You should take her up on it, she'll really help your voice," Quinn nudged Santana with her shoulder, "She actually takes the time to listen to you sing and give you pointers. She cares about all of our progress,"

"She does more work than anyone," Santana begrudgingly admitted, it looked like it pained her to do so.

"That's because she wants it more than anyone," Quinn had always admired the smaller brunettes passion and drive, "She'll get it too, we'll see her on broadway,"

"Will you be right by her side?" Santana asked.

"I think it's a little to early to tell that," Quinn muttered, turning red, "We've only been on one date and I don't think that we know where we're heading yet,"

Santana just scoffed, "Too afraid to get in there and claim that prize,"

"Rachel's not a prize," Quinn rolled her hazel eyes, "You ready to start the movie?" she held up the movie and grinned at Santana, "I bet you want to check your phone too, see if Britt's gotten back to you yet,"

Santana just rolled her eyes, "Put in the movie Q," she said, but she did pull out her phone and smile. Brittany must've texted her back.

"Will do," Quinn popped the movie in and sat next to her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Born to be Wilde

Rachel Berry was finally back home. After spending a lovely evening at her grandmother's with her fathers, she picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" the husky voice drawled.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"This is," the voice agreed, "Hi Rachel,"

"Hi," Rachel suddenly felt shy, "Did I call at a bad time?"

"Oh, no of course not, sorry, I'm just trying to move without waking Santana up," Rachel heard Quinn grunt and heard someone else mumble in Spanish, she bit back her laughter.

"So you spent the day with Santana?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yeah, Britt was out of town and she was bored so she came over," Quinn chuckled, "We spent all day watching Disney movies so she'd feel better about it,"

"That's sweet," Rachel mused, "Did you miss anyone today?"

"I did," Quinn admitted, "I missed Finn, haven't seen him since Friday,"

Rachel huffed, "_Oh well if you want Finn let me just call him for you," _she threatened, with a joking lilt to her voice.

"I have his number, I'll call him after I am done talking to you," Quinn vowed.

Rachel just chuckled, "He's a good guy," she was finding that transitioning to friends with Finn was easier than she thought it would be. A part of her was still sad that it had ended, but since it was mutual, it was easy to watch him move on as she moved on herself. It had happened quickly, but they had been over for awhile before they had broken up.

"I know, did you hear he likes some freshman named Marley?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't, I thought he liked a girl named Claudia," Rachel said confused.

"Nah, now it's Marley," Quinn replied.

"He always did float between girls easily," Rachel mused, "I wish him luck,"

"I want to know who she is, Santana says she's really cute but that's about it,"

"Well if Finn is successful in his pursuits, I suppose that we'll find out," Rachel said.

"I guess," Quinn hummed into the phone, "How was your day?"

Rachel sat down on her bed and told Quinn all about her day.

When she was done and Quinn had listened to almost an hour of Rachel talking, Quinn finally had a question.

"Do your dads know about us?" she asked.

"Uh well… no," Rachel sighed, "I'm not sure how to tell them,"

"Is it because I used to bully you?" Quinn asked softly, "Because I would understand if they hated me for it,"

"Everyone used to bully me Quinn, it's high school. They know I was bullied but they don't know who the culprit was. I just explained to them that it was the football team and the cheerleaders. Besides, you stopped doing that stuff last year and I hardly mention you," Rachel explained gently.

"Then why are you not sure how to tell them?" Quinn asked, voice small.

"I'm honestly not sure how to tell them I'm sort of seeing a girl now," she admitted.

"Oh!" Quinn sounded surprised on the other end, "I have the same problem with my mom, I'm not sure how to tell her about liking girls,"

"So I'm not the only one," Rachel was relieved. She had two gay dads and she knew they'd be understanding. She just wasn't sure how to broach the topic. No matter what it was still difficult to talk about. Coming out, if that's what it could be called, was a hard process no matter what.

"Of course not!" Quinn spoke kindly, "You're never alone Rach, and trust me, this is complicated, maybe if things progress, we speak to our parents together,"

Rachel liked that idea, "Okay, maybe we can do that," she agreed, nodding her head, then stopping when she realized that Quinn couldn't see her.

"We'll see," Quinn added. Rachel liked Quinn, but still wasn't sure where this would be going. She adored the blonde and was sure things _would _be moving forward. She just didn't want to jump the gun, and she was afraid to tell Quinn that. She also didn't want to think about entering another relationship her senior year of high school. She had been back for a couple weeks now, and the teachers were already talking about college apps and essays. Rachel knew she wanted to head to New York, and she wasn't sure what Quinn's plans were. Quinn had the grades and the portfolio to get in anywhere she wanted. But, they were nowhere near discussing whether they would try to go to school in the same area. Still, Rachel kind of wanted to know.

"So, where are you thinking of going to school?" It came out randomly and Rachel immediately wished she could take it back.

Luckily Quinn rolled with it, "Oh, I've applied to Yale and Columbia, NYU, OSU and that's about it. I know I'll definitely get into OSU, but I'm not sure about the others," Quinn listed them off like she was asked all the time.

"OSU? So you might stay in Ohio?" Rachel asked carefully.

"If nothing else works out, I would for college," Quinn said, "I don't mind,"

"But you always wanted to get out of Ohio," Rachel admonished.

"I want to get out of Lima, and I will," Quinn vowed, "What about you?"

Rachel thought back to her conversation with Emma Pillsbury, she had been pointed to NYU and a school called NYADA which was prominent in performing arts. Rachel was leaning towards, "NYADA, it's a great school for hopefuls like myself, and it's right in the heart of New York," she gushed.

"That is great, I am sure you'll get in," Quinn said softly, sounding extremely sure and confident. Rachel was not as confident.

"I certainly hope so, I don't have any back up plans," Rachel murmured, "I mean, except for OSU and NYU," she tacked on.

"But you want NYADA," Quinn confirmed.

"More than anything," Rachel whispered.

"Then work your ass off Berry," Quinn said.

"I plan on it," Rachel had already cornered Mr. Schue about it and demanded that they do a musical that might suit her needs. She was using her senior year to showcase her musical talents only.

"I know, I don't doubt you for a second," Quinn sounded reassuring and it was like music to Rachel's ears.

"If you got into Columbia, we'd both be in New York," she said carefully.

"That would be fun," Quinn hummed, "Are you hoping that I'll come to New York?"

"I'm hoping that everything works out as it should," Rachel said mysteriously, or at least she hoped it sounded mysterious.

Quinn let out a throaty chuckle, "I'm sure it will be,"

Rachel let out a yawn, and looked at the time. It was almost midnight.

"Oh gosh, it's late," she exclaimed.

"I know," Quinn yawned herself, "I can tell because Satan is stirring and will probably want her midnight snack soon," she joked.

"Oh dear, I forgot about Santana," Rachel laughed, "Let her know I say hello, but I should probably go, I need to be up in six hours for my daily jog,"

"Yikes Berry, you all you do is go, go, go!" Quinn laughed.

"I never stop," Rachel agreed as she stretched her back, "But good night my dear Quinn. It was lovely speaking with you, and I can't wait to see you again,"

"Goodnight," Quinn said softly, "I hope you have sweet dreams,"

"I hope you do as well," Rachel replied before hanging up. When she finally did hang up (after five more minutes of goodbyes) she felt her heart swell. Talking to Quinn Fabray was one of her new favorite things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana stirred and sat up. She checked her phone to see if she had any texts from her girlfriend.

Brittany: Hi San, miss u. We r having fun. Love you.

Rachel: Hi Santana, I heard you spent the day with Quinn. How wonderful 😊 please get back to me if you would like too sing a duet for glee. I would hope we can be friends now that Quinn and I are growing closer

Quinn: I ordered pizza get your ass in the kitchen when you wake up

Santana sent out one reply to Brittany only, before stumbling into the kitchen where she saw Quinn sitting with a box of still fresh pizza.

"Help yourself," she said.

Santana listened and grabbed two hearty slices before sitting at the counter with her friend, and taking a big bite, "dis is good," she said inbetween mouthfuls.

Quinn just smirked. She loved her friend, and thought it was hilarious that she loved food so much.

"Did you hear back from B?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, she's doing great," Santana said between bites, "Rachel texted me too,"

"Oh?"

"I guess we should be friends for the sake of Glee, I am kind of the best singer in there, aside from her," Santana flipped her messy hair behind her back and smirked.

"Of course," Quinn agreed with a sly smile, "Become friends for the good of the club,"

"I'm just kind and selfless like that," Santana shrugged.

"Right," Quinn snorted, "Santana Lopez; selfless,"

Santana shrugged, "Brittany thinks I'm selfless,"

"Brittany thinks that you hung the moon and stars in the sky," Quinn pointed out, "The rest of us aren't as blinded by love, sorry S,"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Brittany just accepts me for me, and the fact that I keep things real,"

Quinn laughed, "You do keep things in some version of real," she conceded.

"Who else would put the almighty Quinn Fabray in her place," Santana replied, proudly. Quinn wasn't sure how to respond.

"I guess that's you too?" she asked.

"I guess," Santana shrugged, "I need more pizza,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday came and went. Santana spent it with Quinn. While Quinn texted Rachel. Then, Monday.

"So, are the rumors true, you and Quinn are the new lesbian power couple?" Jacob Ben Isreal had found out and cornered the two girls as they were about to enter the bathroom.

"Jesus, can't you keep it in your pants for one second Jew-Fro?" Santana's voice rang out from behind them and the boy turned pale.

"I am just reporting to the people," he gestured to the camera and shoved it right in Rachel's face.

"Oh my god," Rachel gasped as she backed up.

"Back off," Quinn stepped inbetween the camera and Rachel, "You're disgusting,"

"You two were spotted at Breadstix on Friday night, being cozy and romantic, just tell us, are the rumors true? Two enemies are now lovers?" Jacob refused to give up.

"You really are disgusting," Santana scoffed, "Do you want me to order a slushie facial for you?" she threatened.

"Uh no, I just w-want to report to the viewers the truth, unless you know of a better rumor?" Jacob Ben-Isreal looked at Santana with knowing eyes and she rolled her own.

"I don't listen to rumors Jew-Fro, now if you excuse me, this is the _women's _restroom and you should really be elsewhere. I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you if you're not careful," she growled that last part and stepped forward, he noticeably flinched.

"I uh, I think we have all we need ladies!" he winked at Rachel who shuddered before running away as Quinn and Santana both crowded Rachel.

"What is with him and his obsession with you?" Santana scoffed, "He used to ask me if I ever saw up your 'scandalously short skirts' in glee back in sophomore year," Santana grimaced.

"Oh yes, he asked me for my underwear multiple times that year to keep Quinn's pregnancy a secret," Rachel agreed.

"I didn't know that," Quinn groaned, "He really did that?"

"Yes, and when I gave him a clean, brand new pair, he demanded that they be used," Rachel added.

"Oh, that's fucking gross," Santana looked like she was going to be sick, "Why does he get away with that shit?"

"Discipline is horrible here at McKinley," Quinn sighed, "We used to bully people daily,"

"We should keep bullying him," Santana declared as they all went into the bathroom.

"I don't think we should bully anyone," Rachel sniffed. She shook her head, "It won't keep him in line, the football players still bully him constantly, besides that is morally wrong. I don't think bullying should be as widely accepted as a form of punishment like it seems to be at this school. Punishment for just not being good enough. Punishment for being a loser, like me, and now you two," Rachel ranted.

"Speak for yourself," Santana snorted, "I'm still the hottest piece of ass this school has ever seen,"

"Yeah but you're hanging out with us," Quinn pointed out.

"I'm sorry, should I go?" Santana said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "B's not gonna be here til tomorrow, she stayed in Columbus for an extra day with her family,"

"Okay, Santana," Rachel was smiling at her, "Have you thought any more about our duet?"

"Did you come in here to piss, or corner people about singing?" Santana called out, as she turned and left the bathroom, "I'll catch you in Glee!"

"Little does she know, I came in here to fix my make up," Rachel said to Quinn.

"Well I came in here to pee," and with that Quinn disappeared into a stall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana was at her locker when she felt a presence.

"Hi!" the ultra high pitched voice scared her, she slammed her locker shut and looked into the psychotic eyes of Kitty Wilde.

"What do _you w_ant?" she asked.

"I was just saying hello to my fellow Cheerio, the co-captain at that," Kitty demurred, she batted her eyelashes and Santana wanted to throw up.

"Okay, well bye," Santana slammed her locker shut, and went to maneuver around Kitty, "I have to get to Glee,"

"Ooh, right. That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Kitty fell into step beside Santana, much to her annoyance.

"Oh god, look I can be in Glee and be a cheerio, I'm that bad ass," Santana sneered, "So don't even,"

"Actually Santana, I want to join," Kitty looked at her with earnest blue eyes, but Santana knew it was fake.

"Why the fuck would you want to sing show tunes in your free time?" she snapped.

"Oh, no reason," but Kitty's eyes were dancing as she looked up at her captain.

"Well you know where the fuck it is," Santana kept walking.

"Great, I'll just go with you!" Kitty bounced along. Santana huffed. Glee always needed more members, she just didn't trust Kitty at all. She reminded her of the old Quinn Fabray. The one who would do anything to be on top.

"Yippee," she mumbled.

"Finn Hudson is still in Glee, correct?" Kitty asked casually.

"Oh god, is this about Finn?" Santana asked, as they entered the glee room. S

"Oh, I see him, and…. _Marley,_" Kitty narrowed her eyes and zoned in on the tall brunette who was sitting next to Finn and laughing.

"Jesus Kitty,"

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain," Kitty chided, before going to sit on the other side of Finn. To be fair, Finn didn't really look happy about it.

"Dear lord this better not be a Finn, Quinn, Rachel 2.0," Santana muttered to herself as she went and sat next to Quinn and Rachel.

"Two new members!" Rachel said happily to Santana.

"Kitty only joined to try and jump Finn," Santana informed her.

"I should still introduce myself!" and Rachel was gone.

Quinn was watching the two new students with boredom, "Great, more glee drama. I was hoping this would be the year where nothing would happen," she sighed, "I should've known,"

"At least it's not you and Berry fighting over him," Santana shrugged.

"No, but it's still going to make things hard," Quinn pointed out.

"Yeah, but we'll deal with it, they're fucking freshman for Christ sake," Santana snorted, "I can handle Kitty,"

"Can anyone handle Kitty?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Coach Sue," Santana admitted.

"Of course," Quinn agreed, "She controls everything,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel smiled as she introduced herself, "Hi! I am so happy to meet you!" she said excitedly, extending her hand to first Marley, and then Kitty. They both shook it, looking hesitant.

"Hi," Marley said shyly, she wore a newsboy cap and had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was quite pretty, "I'm Marley,"

"So I've heard," Rachel agreed, "I am thrilled you decided to join the club, do you sing at all?"

"She sounds amazing," Finn enthused, from next to Marley, "I caught her practicing in the auditorium, when you're gone she could be the next Rachel Berry,"

Both girls let the comment slide.

"And Kitty, so nice to meet you as well, I had no idea you had any interest in music. But then again, we have two other cheerios here, and a former one as well. I suppose that music calls out to anyone, and everyone," Rachel smiled serenely at the two freshman. Kitty just smiled back, and Marley looked overwhelmed.

"I don't mind helping either of you train your voice," Rachel added, looking at Marley who's eyes sparked with interest,

"I would actually love that," Marley said enthusiastically. Rachel didn't miss the way Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Here, if you have your phone on you, I can give you my number and we can get together, whether it be during school hours or after. It sounds like you already have some musical background if you were practicing in the auditorium. I'm glad you found us," and Rachel meant it. She loved the way Marley looked so eager and interested, it reminded her of herself. Just less bold and diva like.

"Uh, here," Marley held out her phone and Rachel punched her number in, "Text me any time, for any reason," Rachel said. She glanced over at Kitty who was leaning closer to Finn.

"Thanks, I will!" Marley said gently. She took her phone back and slid it back in her pocket.

"Finn, do you think you could help me practice sometime?" Kitty asked Finn, ignoring Rachel.

"Uh, that's more Rachel's thing. She actually like _knows _music," he said, "and she'll help you," then he turned back to Marley. Marley took the attention readily, looking slightly dreamy eyed as she talked with Finn. Kitty just looked pissed.

"I can help you," Rachel offered, trying to extend some peace. She did not want another blonde cheerleader to hate her. She was over that.

"No, I'll be fine," Kitty huffed.

Rachel shrugged and walked back to her seat, "They seem nice," she tried to remain positive as she sat with Quinn and Santana.

"Kitty is a cunt," Santana retorted, in a low whisper so only the other two girls could hear her.

"She's 15, she's not anything," Quinn defended. She wanted to believe the best in Kitty.

"She does seem rather unforgiving," Rachel sighed, "and she's certainly set her sights on Finn,"

"Who's all over someone else," Quinn added. They watched as he leaned in closer and brushed a lock of Marley's hair behind her ear, rather clumsily. Marley was chuckling.

"I mean, at least she likes it," Santana was wrinkling her nose in distaste, "Poor thing,"

"Santana, you're the only one out of all three of us who slept with him," Rachel reminded, as she leaned into Quinn.

"That's true," Quinn snorted, placing her arm around Rachel.

"I highly regret it," Santana said crossly, "He did buy me a cheeseburger after though,"

Both girls weren't sure what to say to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Slushies and Moms

Rachel was standing at her locker when it happened. She honestly hadn't been expecting it, it had been so long since it had happened. She had stopped bringing extra clothes to school. But she heard someone call out, "Hey Berry!" and when she turned, she felt the cold slap her face, and work it's way into her clothes, slowly. Dripping. She licked her lips on instinct, and wiped the slushie off of her eyes.

"That's what you get for being a fag," said the voice, a tall boy with spikey black hair stood above her, "and being the spawn of fags," he raised his hand like he was going to hit her and she went to block her face when it happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Santana Lopez spotted Rachel cowering and ran forward, "Back off!" she shoved the boy and immediately put her arm around Rachel, "What happened?" she hissed, as she started to wipe the grape slushie off the other girls face.

"I-I don't know, but I don't have any spare clothes," Rachel sputtered.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Santana turned to the boy who was standing now and glaring, "Do you realize what you've done? I'm fucking co head cheerio, and I can ruin your pathetic little life,"

"Good to know you defend your own kind," is all the boy said with a smirk before he turned away.

"Who even was that?" Rachel had never seen him before.

"He's some freshman on the hockey team, they never know their place," Santana sighed as she lead Rachel to the nearest girls room, yelling to everyone to get out. A couple of students did indeed run out.

"He called me a fag, and the s-spawn of fags," now Rachel started to cry. She hadn't expected this. Never, had she been bullied for liking girls. This was new to her.

"That's what he meant when he said I defend my own kind," Santana mumbled. She took a papertowel and tried patting Rachel's clothes, "Fuck Rach, we need to get you some clothes, and I know you don't wanna look in the lost and found,"

Rachel was still crying as Santana drew her into a hug, "We'll find new clothes, I keep a sweater in my locker and we can get you some sweatpants, I'm so sorry Rachel,"

"It's fine," Rachel was sniffling but wiped away her tears, "I'm used to it,"

Once again, Santana apologized, turning bright red, "I can get you into the cheerios shower, hold on," and she dragged Rachel out of the bathroom. Guilt and shame, overriding her other senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel was all showered and wearing a plain black sweatshirt with Cheerios track pants. No one seemed to care or notice as she moved through the hallway, hunched over her books. She made her way to the Glee classroom, and walked in.

"Rachel?" Quinn had been waiting for her, she hadn't seen the smaller brunette, or anyone else for that matter all day. She was about to run over and hug her tiny friend, when she took a second look. Rachel was wearing different clothes, and her hair was slightly wet. She had it pulled back with a hairtye and was staring at the ground as she walked in. She looked almost defeated. Not quite, but almost. Quinn immediately jumped up and ran to the diva, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Rachel reassured Quinn.

"She got slushied," Santana huffed, coming in after the brunette, "It just fucking happened, it was that loser on the hockey team, John or whatever,"

"What?" Quinn breathed, "Why did you get slushied? Where is he," she looked around the room and squeezed Rachel's arm, "I want to talk to him,"

"I didn't get a chance too do anything" Santana said angrily, "He called her a fag, he basically called me a fag, he said horrible things and—"

"We need to go to Figgins," Brittany said, "Stop the violence,"

"Has Figgins ever done anything?" Quinn asked Brittany, seriously. The taller blonde bit her lip and looked around.

"He should," she said, "This is wrong," she looked at her own girlfriend, "Are you okay?"

"I'm more worried about Rachel," Santana admitted.

"I'm fine," Rachel replied, "I don't want to cause a huge thing, we get slushied all the time,"

"This is different, he called you a…" Quinn couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Fag, he called me a fag. Then he told Santana that she defends her own kind," Rachel said loudly, "He called us fags,"

Santana was shaking now, "I can't believe people still do that shit," she mumbled. Brittany had moved over to Santana and put her arm around her.

"You were brave," was all Brittany said.

Mr. Schue walked in and looked at the scene.

"Ladies, what happened?" it was just them in the room.

"Rachel got slushied, because she's a fag," Quinn said angrily, "Santana got called names too, and Rachel also got called spawn of… the fags and, and this can't be stood for Mr. Schue, we need to do something about it!"

Mr. Schue sat there for a moment, looking at the four girls. Two of them near tears, one of them crying, and Brittany being strangely silent, but looking hurt.

"I am so sorry that this happened," he said, "We should go to Figgins immediately, and report him,"

"It never works Schue," Santana retorted, "He just doesn't fucking care,"

"Language Santana," Mr. Schue admonished, but she was right, "Even if you think that, we need to try,"

Santana sighed.

Brittany spoke up, "I agree,"

"I'll go with you, we can go right now," Mr. Schue said.

"What about glee?" Rachel asked.

"This is more important," Mr. Schue and Quinn said at the same time.

"I'll stay behind and let them know what's going on," Quinn volunteered, though it pained her to do so, "Santana and Brittany will be there with you Rach,"

Rachel nodded, "Try to lead a rehearsal, you've got the leadership skills,"

Quinn rolled her eyes. Of course she was more worried about glee practice.

"Yes, don't worry, we'll still practice!" Quinn pushed Rachel to the door, "now please go report this with Mr. Schue, w-we can't let them win,"

Rachel searched Quinn's hazel eyes, "I don't care what they say, I still like you Quinn Fabray," she said, and then she left the room with Mr. Schue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Finn was outraged, and of course, he kicked a chair.

"You really need to stop doing that," Kurt spoke up from the back of the room, with Blaine. Blaine just sighed.

"I hate that this happened, but we all need to agree to be there for Rachel," Blaine added.

"She isn't suffering anymore than I did," Kurt retorted, "My life got threatened. This is all to common at McKinley. She goes on one date and suddenly the Neanderthals here attack her,"

"It's why you transferred," Blaine added, looking nervous, "I wasn't aware how rampant the problem was. I thought with Karofsky gone, and you know _out, _that this wouldn't be an issue,"

"Of course it's an issue," Kurt said angrily, "Dave was just one person! We're in Lima, Ohio, of course we aren't accepted!"

"Calm down, Rachel only wanted us to practice," Quinn pleaded.

"We can't just sit around and let this happen," Puck growled from the corner, "he hurt my Jew,"

"Rachel is with Figgins and Schue right now, things will be worked out," Blaine spoke up, with faith.

"Ugh, Figgins doesn't give a shit about glee club." Quinn sighed, "I doubt he'll be much help,"

"This is stupid," Mercedes spoke up, "I can't believe this is happening,"

"So, she got slushied just because she went on a date with you?" Mac asked, from the front row, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Quinn insisted, eyes flitting around the room. It was impossible to get them all ready to practice. They were all to upset about Rachel. Rachel would like this, she knew, but she would also want them to practice.

"She got bullied, again," Finn sounded sad, "I should've been there,"

"It's okay," Marley placed her hand on Finn's arm hesitantly, "She knows you care,"

"I never defended her when we were together, or when we were just friends," Finn looked like he was about to cry, "I need to be a better friend,"

"Finn!" Quinn snapped, "All of us wish we could've been there, but we weren't," she choked back her own tears. She hated this. She hated that this happened to the girl she liked. She hated it more than anything. She had caused this, "It's my fault anyway,"

"How?" the room demanded.

"She wouldn't have gotten slushied and called those names if she hadn't agreed to go on a date with me," Quinn admitted, letting out a breath.

"Shut up," Noah rolled his eyes, "She likes you, and she should be able to date you,"

"That's true, love who you love," Mac spoke up again, looking sad.

"I just wish it hadn't happened," Quinn felt tears spring to her eyes and she turned away from the group.

"Quinn," Artie's quiet voice filled her ears and she looked down at him, brushing away her tears.

"Yes?"

"It's not your fault," he said softly, "I know it feels like it, but we'll all be here for her, and you,"

Quinn just smiled, through the tears that fell freely now, "Thanks you guys," she said turning back to the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting with Figgins hadn't gone as bad as Rachel imagined. Santana had called Coach Sue Sylvester in and told her exactly what happened, making sure to include that she was included in this bullying act. The kid who did it was expelled. No bullying was tolerated by Sue Sylvester, when it concerned her Cheerios. She ripped the boy apart, and Figgins for trying to ignore the problem. Then she said Glee was a joke, and left. Rachel walked down the hall with Santana, Brittany, and Mr. Schue. She was sandwiched between Santana and Brittany.

"I'm surprised he did anything," Santana admitted.

"It's because of Sue," Brittany shrugged.

"Thank you both," Rachel sniffed, she was feeling emotional.

"No problem," Santana squeezed Rachels shoulder.

"We protect our own," Brittany eyed Santana over Rachel's head, "Glee members and unicorns,"

Rachel knew what she meant but chose not to comment.

"I am so glad something got done," Mr. Schue added, he looked excited, "This school might be getting better!"

Santana, Rachel, and Brittany all exchanged glances. It probably wasn't, but they didn't want to upset their teacher, he seemed so happy.

They made their way back into the glee room, glee was just ending. But everyone was sitting there.

"Are you okay?" voices chorused as Rachel walked into the room. She looked up in surprise and almost cried again.

Quinn was by her side in a second, running her hands through her hair and whispering sweet things in her ear, "You are amazing," was one of them.

As everyone crowded around Rachel, asking if she was okay and swearing they would get revenge, she knew one thing. She would miss all these people in a few months. It hurt a little. She had been back at school for less than two weeks, and she was already missing her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was shaking when she got home. Word had gotten around quickly, she shouldn't have been so bold. She wanted to sink into the ground and stay there. But, she also wanted to be out and proud for Rachel. It was Thursday, the week had sped by after the slushie incident. But, people were talking about her and Rachel. She even got some side long glances and questions. She was on the tips of people tongues again, and she didn't want to be. She hated that people stared at her in the halls, especially when she would be near Rachel. Rachel didn't seem to be taking it any better. After getting slushied she was remarkably quieter and didn't seem to want to be in the halls as much. In fact, the brunette started spending her lunches and free time in the Glee classroom.

Today in Glee, Kitty Wilde had asked her if she planned on sinning her way to Hell, or finding the righteous path back to Christ. She then pointed to Quinn's bleach blond hair and sneered.

Santana had promptly put Kitty in her place, calling her a sorry knock off of the once infamous Quinn Fabray, and told her she would be running more laps if she kept it up.

Quinn was really worried about her mom finding out through church gossip. She needed to tell her mother what was going on, before someone else did. The thought made her stomach churn. She hadn't even been on her second date yet. What was there to tell? Sure, Rachel and Quinn spent a lot of their free time together, and they even held hands sometimes. But, they weren't really an official thing. It felt too early to put a label on what they were. Still, Quinn knew she would have to tell her mother eventually.

"Quinnie?" speaking of her mother, Judy Fabray popped into the foyer and grinned, "I'm making something special for dinner, something I know you'll enjoy!" she cooed at her daughter. She seemed to be in a really good mood.

"Okay, cool," Quinn sighed. She brushed past her mom and trudged up the stairs. She couldn't face her mother being so cheerful, when she knew what would happen once she told her about Rachel, "By the way, we should probably talk later," she tacked on from the top of the stairs. Her mother was at the bottom, gazing at her with large hazel eyes so like her own.

"Of course dear," her mother said, "You aren't pregnant again are you?"

"Uh, no," Quinn said.

"Not that it matters, no matter what Quinnie, this is your _home," _Judy looked tearful for a moment, and Quinn sighed again.

"I know, I'll be down in a little bit," she mumbled as she walked to her room.

She put her bag on the bed, and then collapsed onto it. She was exhausted, mentally and emotionally. She didn't know how she would tell her mother. It was spinning in her head, over and over again. She just knew she couldn't lie. So she took a deep breath, as a brave Fabray should do, and decided to get it over with.

"Hey mom, we need to talk," Quinn called as she came down the stairs. Judy was now in the livingroom, lounging on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Of course," she smiled and sat up a little, patting the seat next to her. Quinn sat down carefully and looked anywhere but her mother's eyes.

"I need to tell you this, before you hear it from someone else," Quinn whispered, starting to feel tears pinprick at the corner of her eyes.

"What is it?" Judy looked genuinely worried now, "Whatever it is Quinnie, we'll get through it together,"

"This isn't something that I'll just get through," Quinn muttered.

"It is though, no matter what, we'll get through to the other side," Judy said, "Drugs, boys, pregnancies, it's me and you to the end," well, at least her mom was trying.

"I like girls," Quinn said quietly.

"I like girls too, now what is it you wanted to tell me?" Judy asked confused.

"Mom! I'm going on a date with a girl! I like girls, and I like guys!" Quinn snapped exasperated, "I'm bi! I'm sort of seeing this girl, and I really like her. It could turn serious, and I don't care what you think," Quinn held her chin up and stared at Judy fiercely.

"…is that it?" Judy asked after a beat.

"Yes," Quinn replied.

"Oh, okay," Judy sat back, and sipped her tea, "Well this wasn't what I was expecting, and while I certainly worry about you Quinnie… this is your choice,"

"It's not a choice," Quinn argued.

"Quinnie, I'm trying hard here to be accepting, you can put your talons away," Judy admonished, leaning forward, "I told you no matter what, we would get through it,'

"But I'll always be bi, I won't get through it," Quinn argued again.

"I only meant that no matter what, I'll be here. You're right, there is no getting through this, besides living it," Judy agreed, "and thank you for telling me. I wish you had told me before you agreed to go on a date with this girl," Judy wrinkled her nose, "I still want to meet anyone you go out with,"

"Uh, you want to meet Rachel?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Rachel Berry?" Judy asked curiously, "The little Jewish girl with the big voice?"

Quinn almost laughed, "Yes,"

"I thought she was boy crazy, you always talked about how she made moves on your boyfriends," Judy said with a chuckle, "what a change,"

"She's just romance crazy," Quinn corrected.

"She's not with Finn anymore? He was always such nice boy,"

"No, they broke up," Quinn said mildly annoyed. She hoped that her mother wouldn't try suggesting dating Finn again.

"Well, I can't wait to meet your new girlfriend," Judy replied smiling, and brushing Quinn's hair back.

"She's not my girlfriend, yet," Quinn added, "But, I suppose you could meet her when she comes to pick me up for our date tomorrow,"

"I'll make sure I'm here," Judy nodded quickly, "I'll make sure I'm here and I can't wait!"

Judy really couldn't wait. While she didn't care about her daughters sexuality (or really suspect it, she was surprised) she relished the chance to make amends with her daughter anyway she could. Quinn could come home with a bright green mohawk and Judy would just tell her daughter how beautiful she looked. When Quinn came home with bright pink hair and wearing all black, Judy had simply told her to keep her grades up and she could dress however she wanted. Judy loved her daughter, and regretted letting Russell kick her out at 16 when she's pregnant.

Quinn was uncertain but also knew she had to warn Rachel. Rachel would probably love it though. Rachel was weird like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Secrets

Rachel was sad. She walked through the halls and tried not to cry. Ever since she got hit by the slushie, it reminded her that things would be over soon. Soon, she would be living her dream in New York (this she didn't doubt, she already had sent in her applications to schools in New York). But, she would never be in high school again. She would never sit in glee again with all of her friends. This was the last year, and she was already being hit with waves of nostalgia. She wanted to cry and laugh all at the same time. Everyone had come so far.

She didn't even care about the slur and slushies anymore. Justice had prevailed and it had proven her friends loved her even more. She just hated the thought that one day, this would all end. She wanted to make her senior year worth it.

"Hi Rach," Quinn had walked up to her, and slid their hands together.

Rachel enjoyed it when Quinn did things like that, "Hi," she smiled softly.

"So, we need to talk," Quinn lead Rachel to the glee room, "I know you've been spending lunch here, and I know you requested to be alone,"

"I have a surprise for the glee club I'm working on," Rachel admitted as the lunch bell rang.

"I thought you were still sad about the slushie," Quinn admitted, biting her lip.

"Oh! No, I've just been thinking about how this is our senior year, and how it's all coming to an end soon, so I'm creating something I think will really raise my spirits, and remind everyone to enjoy themselves. This is _our _year Quinn," Rachel declared.

"Well do you mind if I talk to you for a couple minutes before you go back to that surprise you're working on?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said eagerly, "I would love some company for lunch for once, I may take a day off," Rachel admitted, "I've missed you and all our other friends at lunch,"

They walked into the glee room and sat down, opening their respective lunches.

"Well, I told my mom that I'm bi," Quinn admitted.

"Wow!" Rachel was surprised, "That's amazing Quinn! I haven't even talked with my dads yet,"

"Well, it's all over the school that we're kinda dating, and I didn't want to have my mom hear it from church gossip or whatever," Quinn waved her hand in the air and she shrugged.

"'_Kinda dating?'_" Rachel asked amused.

"W-what would you call it?" Quinn asked curiously.

"That, I guess," Rachel mused.

"A-anyway, my mom wants to meet you," Quinn finished.

"Whoa," Rachel hadn't been expecting that.

"She has a rule where she meets the people I go on dates with," Quinn admitted.

"Oh," Rachel sat there.

"So when you pick me up tonight, she'll be there," Quinn added.

"Well I'll have to make a good impression. When should I introduce you to my father? Are we girlfriends now?" Rachel blurted.

"I mean, do you like me?" Quinn asked.

"I like you very much," Rachel nodded eagerly.

"I don't want to rush into anything," Quinn said quietly, "I've had a lot of bad relationships,"

"I understand, I did just come out of a relationship myself," Rachel agreed, "But, we do like each other, perhaps we will get there,"

"To me we already are there," Quinn admitted, "I've liked you for awhile and I would be ready to be yours in a heartbeat,"

Rachel smiled, "I think we can agree we are girlfriends, just not serious yet," she said.

"Perfect," Quinn felt her heart pick up speed, "I feel really happy right now,"

"Oh?" Rachel teased, "I suppose that might be my fault,"

"I mean, it kind of is," Quinn said, pretending to scowl.

Rachel laughed, and kissed her _girlfriend _on the nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel hadn't been able to contain her nervousness. She was meeting Judy Fabray for the first time. She wanted to make a good impression. She rang the doorbell and the door swiftly opened.

"Rachel! Come in from the cold," Judy insisted. Even though it was warm out. Rachel nodded dazedly and followed the older woman. She took her in as they walked and Judy talked excitedly. She had Quinn's eyes and the same shade of blonde hair that Quinn used to sport.

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray, it is s nice to meet you," Rachel gushed.

"Lovely to meet you as well! Quinnie has talked so much about you over the years!" she said excitedly.

Rachel blushed, "Really?"

"Well she always talked about the short brunette with the powerful voice, and I just put two and two together," Judy admitted. She looked at Rachel admiringly, "I have seen you live a few times and I must admit, she is correct about the powerful voice young lady,"

Rachel blushed harder, "Thank you," she plastered a wide smile on her face, addressing a fan, "I love performing and I love it even more when other people can get something from it,"

"You are truly a talented young woman," Judy agreed, "Quinn!" she called out, "Quinnie is so nervous, she even asked me what to wear,"

"Oh my," Rachel laughed, "She has no reason to be nervous, we're merely going to a movie and then out for dessert,"

"That sounds lovely!" Judy enthused.

Rachel grinned, "I did some investigating and found a movie that she is sure to love," Rachel admitted to Judy in a mock whisper, "But I want to surprise her,"

Judy found herself smiling. She already found herself warming up to the small brunette. She was charming and easy going. That, and Judy did remember Rachel from the performances she had gone to watch Quinn in. The brunette was an excellent singer with gusto and a stage presence that could hardly be rivaled. Of course Quinn had fallen for her, Quinn always enjoyed the special things in life.

"I won't say a thing," Judy agreed, "Now please come sit for a moment while Quinn keeps getting ready," she lead the smaller brunette to the living room where they sat together. Rachel looked around nervously and took in the fancy leather furniture and dark tones.

"You have a lovely house Mrs. Fabray," Rachel said, unsure of what else to say. It honestly felt cold, and she couldn't imagine a younger Quinn growing up very happily here.

"It's mostly Russell," Judy caught Rachel's eye and smiled, "This room never got touched unfortunately, but I understand it can be overwhelming, we rarely come in here," she explained, "Quinnie brings her friends in here to watch movies and such, I was thinking of getting a better couch, it's just hard with work all the time," Judy wasn't sure why she was explaining herself.

"It is quite a lovely home," Rachel repeated, "and this room is very well decorated,"

Then Quinn came down the stairs, wearing a long white skirt, a black v neck shirt, and a black cardigan. She wore a crocheted hat on top of her head, messy blonde hair coming through the holes. Her hazel eyes were adorned with black eyeliner, and she wore pink lip gloss. She seemed to glide down the stairs as she found Rachel's eyes and grinned. Judy watched this interaction, how both girls instantly found each other and those relaxed, but happy smiles.

"Wow," Rachel said quietly, with that same smile, she got up to meet Quinn at the bottom of the stairs, "You always manage to look exquisite,"

"You look amazing," Quinn admonished, brushing a lock of Rachel's dark hair behind her ears. Rachel herself wore a pink dress, bare shoulders, and a lovely lace shawl she held in her arms as she looked at Quinn.

"I thought this dress might be appropriate because it's still nice out," Rachel explained, nervous tone showing a little. Judy smiled at the exhibition of young love, not sure what else to say.

"You look amazing," Quinn repeated, "Oh, mom, did you have an adequate meeting with Rachel?" she met Judy's inquisitive gaze with one of annoyance.

"She is a lovely girl, now you two go have fun!" Judy encouraged her daughter, "and be back by 11 at the latest!"

"Of course!" Rachel agreed, "I will make sure she is back home on time, and safely!"

"I trust you," Judy chuckled, she walked the girls to the door and watched them go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel was exhausted. It had been a long weekend. Her fathers had decided to come home and spend some personal time with her. She loved them for it, but it meant she got to Sunday afternoon with her only free time. The worst part was, she wanted to spend it with Quinn. All weekend she had been texting Quinn. Their date had gone very well. They had spent most of the night after the movie, talking. They were always good at that, talking. Intimate moments. They were quite good at it.

Now Rachel was pondering whether she wanted to invite Quinn over or not. She still had not informed her fathers about her girlfriend. She wasn't sure how. Especially since they had never met Quinn, or really heard Rachel talk about her. Rachel had always kept Quinn to herself. It felt better that way. But now, she had to share Quinn. She wasn't sure if she wanted to just yet.

She did invite Quinn over though, because her father's were gone again. She found herself in her bedroom with Quinn, having a heated make out session before Quinn broke away and actually did a cross sign. Rachel started laughing before Quinn turned her hazel eyes on her and glared.

"I am still religious Rachel," she scolded, "Do not mock my beliefs, do I mock yours?"

"Uh, no?" Rachel said, "I don't think so,"

"So, have you told your dad's about us yet?" Quinn asked, genuinely curious. Rachel blanched. Why would Quinn ask that _now _of all times?

"Uh, well no," Rachel admitted sheepishly, "I'm still not sure how to tell them,"

"Th-that's okay," Quinn said, tensing, "are you worried about what they'll think because you like a girl?"

Rachel signed, "No, I just, like having this to ourselves in a way," she admitted again, much more sheepishly.

"I don't understand," Quinn said, her voice now as tense as her shoulders.

"I just never talk about our moments with everyone, we feel so private sometimes," Rachel explained, pleadingly, her brown eyes searching Quinn's clouded hazel ones.

"You want to keep us a secret because you like it that way?" Quinn asked sounding confused, she ran her hands through her choppy blonde hair, "So, you aren't telling your dads because you like having a se_cret?_" her voice lowered dangerously on the last syllable of her sentence and she stood up, smoothing down her outfit.

"I only meant, it's nice to have some privacy," Rachel tried explaining, and failing, "You mean so much too me, and you're mine, I kind of want to keep it that way a little,"

"I'm not _yours," _Quinn corrected, raising an eyebrow, and looking reminiscent of their sophomore year, "I'm here because I like you, but if you can't accept that I'm not your little s_ecret, _I suggest you and I both rethink what is happening here," Quinn's voice was cool as she shrugged her jacket on and turned away from Rachel.

"Y-you're leaving?" Rachel's voice cracked, and she felt tears rushing to her eyes, forcing to leak.

"For now," Quinn agreed, "I need some space,"

"B-but, just let me explain," Rachel sniffed, tears flowing freely now.

"I have to go," Quinn said harshly, her hazel eyes hard, "Bye," and with that she was gone.

Rachel sat their, stunned. What had she done wrong? What was wrong with wanting to keep them private for awhile? She put her head in her pillow and let out a sob. This hurt a lot more than her other fights with Finn and Jesse. Even when Finn had broken up with her, because she had kissed Puck. This _stung_, and Rachel hated it.

She wanted to chase after Quinn and apologize.

Instead she made a phone call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn drove home, sort of disbelievingly. Was she a novelty to Rachel? She could've sworn there was real feelings. But now she wasn't so sure. Rachel was odd like that, after all, she had dated Puck for no reason. Rachel tended to like people who liked her. Quinn felt a pit in her stomach and shook her head. She veered left, making a sudden turn. She found herself pulling into a familiar driveway, and honking her horn three times. This was their code.

Not even one minute later, Brittany was climbing into her passenger seat, all legs in a pair of jean shorts with converse.

"Santana's mad at me," she admitted.

"Why is that?" Quinn aske curiously.

"Well, she's not really mad. I told her that I wanted to tell my parents about us," Brittany explained.

"Oh, she's ready!" Brittany enthused, "she's just gonna miss all the lady sex we have in my room, her parents know and they have an open door policy,"

"Her parents know?" Quinn was genuinely surprised.

"She told them yesterday, actually," Brittany gushed, "and so I said we should tell my parents next, and she got super mad and was like, 'where would we have sweet lady kisses?'"

"Maybe she's just nervous about coming out to more than one parent at once," Quinn advised.

"That is probably part of it," Brittany readily agreed, "she's also mad because I suggested she talk to her mom about it,"

"Oh no," Quinn snorted. Santana hated being told what to do, even by her beloved girlfriend.

"She kissed me before she left, she'll be fine," Brittany said confidently, "anyway, where are we going?"

"My house," Quinn supplied, pulling out of the driveway and driving to her own house.

"I like your house," Brittany enthused, her bright blue eyes shining, "is this because something happened with you and Rachel?"

"Uh, I don't want to talk about it just yet Britt," Quinn admitted, her own eyes welling up.

"Are you two not dating anymore?" Brittany pouted.

"I don't know, I think we're still dating," Quinn shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well when you're ready to talk, tell me what happened," Brittany informed her, sitting back in her seat, "and maybe we can stop at McDonalds and get smoothies,"

"Lets get smoothies Britt," Quinn smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Every Little Thing

Monday had passed with no contact from Quinn. The blonde had ignored her carefully throughout the whole day. Even Mac remained stoic at Quinn's side, casting confused and apologetic glances to Rachel occasionally in Glee. Rachel wanted to cry, she wanted to promise to tell her dads as soon as possible. She was considering telling her dad's that night. Anything to get Quinn back into her favor. She hated this.

She was collecting her books from her locker, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned sharply, ready to defend, when she saw Brittany's kind blue eyes looking into hers.

"Quinn told me what's going on," is the first thing she said.

"Uh," Rachel had no idea how to respond.

"I'm sorry that this is happening," Brittany said, "I think you should tell your parents about Quinn though. It sucks being kept a secret. I should know," Brittany sounded sad for a moment.

"I never meant to make Quinn feel like that," Rachel stated.

"I know," Brittany agreed, "You never mean to do a lot of things," she pointed out. Rachel felt her cheeks redden.

"Is that all?" she asked, "I plan on telling my father's about Quinn this evening when they get home," she decided in that moment.

"Don't forget to tell Quinn," Brittany warned, "she really cares about you,"

"I care about her as well," Rachel mumbled.

"I can tell," Brittany agreed again, her blue eyes softening, "I know it can be hard to come out, and to share something that seems special. But, you'll be happier once you do come out,"

"I just enjoy still having some privacy in some aspect of our relationship, this is all moving rather fast," Rachel explained, "I don't feel ready to tell my father's because the relationship is simply mine,"

"That's selfish," Brittany said point blank, staring at Rachel with a frown, "I get it, but she deserves to be shared,"

"Well of course," Rachel said quickly, "I want to share her with everyone, she's absolutely wonderful. But, telling my father's will change everything and make it more official," she admitted.

"Are you not ready for that? Because Quinn is, and if you aren't you need to tell her," Brittany lightly scolded, hands on her hips.

"I want to be official," Rachel assured the tall cheerleader, "I-I just don't know if I can tell my dad's yet. I did just break things off with Finn and I would like to see where this goes a little first, and enjoy it while I see where it goes," Rachel tried to justify. Brittany's blue eyes were shining with understanding.

"Then maybe you should tell Quinn this," she whispered.

"How can I, when she won't even talk to me?" Rachel whined.

"Write her a text or send her a letter," Brittany rolled her eyes like it was obvious, her long eyelashes fluttering briefly before she widened her eyes and looked behind Rachel.

"What?" Rachel turned around just in time to see Quinn and a very excited Marley disappearing into the bathroom.

"Oh, I had no idea she and Marley were friends," Brittany murmured.

"I didn't know either," Rachel looked wide eyed at where they had disappeared giggling. She couldn't stop thinking about how Quinn's fingers had naturally curled around the other girls shoulders, and the way she looked so carefree.

"Rachel," Brittany said, to distract the smaller brunette, Rachel looked at her with her deep brown eyes, looking terrified, "She's not cheating on you with Marley, that's ridiculous," Brittany said, sounding almost like Santana, "just relax,"

"I should go in and see, I should go in and see what they're up too," Rachel walked forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn found a very nervous, giggly Marley standing across from Finn who was talking rapidly.

"I I would love too," she had been saying, and just as she said that Kitty Wilde had stepped up.

"Oh, you asked _her _out?" Kitty asked, curiously. Her green eyes were shining.

"Uh yeah," Finn said, putting his hand on his neck and rubbing it, looking down at Marley with a sheepish grin.

"You know her mom is that fat lunch lady, right?" this time Kitty was snickering, and she leaned over to nudge Puck who leaned away.

"So?" Finn asked, and Puck even looked confused, "She's so nice," Puck added.

Marley on the other hand looked as if she was going to cry, Quinn stepped up and slid her arm around Marley.

"Hi," she said softly in the brunette's ear, "do you want to come to the bathroom with me?"

Kitty looked between both of them and rolled her eyes, "God, one talented brunette wasn't enough for you to get your paws on?" she hissed.

Finn sighed, "Kitty, we don't tolerate bullying in here," he said flatly, "I could care less who her mother is,"

"She's _poor, and she shops at Walmart!" _Kitty screeched with laughter, her blonde ponytail bobbing. Marley blushed and looked down.

"Jesus, so do I," Finn snapped.

"Yeah Quinn jr, I'd be careful what you say next," Puck had added casually. It was just them left in the choir room.

"I'm taking her to the bathroom," Quinn steered Marley out of the room, Marley was nervously giggling.

"I don't understand why she hates me," Marley whispered.

"She wanted the senior and quarterback to ask her out," Quinn surmised, "and she's mad that you got to him first,"

"It's not a competition," Marley said slowly, her dark eyes shining.

"No, but she thought it was, and she's pissed you're winning," Quinn sighed, "It's high school Marley, it's how it works. People are going to be like this,"

Marley was looking at her with shaking lips and teary eyes, "I don't want people making fun of my mom, she's the nicest woman in the world and—"

"Then stick with people like Finn," Quinn said calmly, "He doesn't care about that, stick with the Glee club and don't worry,"

Marley sniffed and nodded, "I do love singing,"

"You're good from what I heard too," Quinn commented. She had walked in on Marley rehearsing a few times and the girl almost w_as_ as good as Rachel. Not quite, lacking years of training, but she had the potential.

Marley blushed, "I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly the door banged open and both girls jumped apart. Quinn had been helping Marley straighten up her hair.

"Oh god," she groaned when she saw Rachel standing there with wide eyes, brimming with jealousy and confusion.

"Sorry I just," Rachel trailed off, and eyed how cloes the other two girls were, "I was just curious as to what was happening,"

Marley hesitated, "Sorry, Kitty is not being so nice and Quinn here was nice enough to help me," she smiled at Quinn like Quinn was a god damn hero.

"Oh," Rachel's face fell, and she looked sheepish, "I am so sorry, we don't tolerate bullying in glee, unless you're Santana,"

"It's okay, I should go back, I left my bag in there," Marley brushed past Quinn, giving her another thankful freshman smile and kept going.

"Let me walk with you Marley, and please tell me what happened because as captain of the…" Rachel's voice trailed off as the door shut and Quinn was left behind. Quinn sighed to herself and walked over to the sink, she adjusted her hair, shouldered her bag again, and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel was struck with guilt, at assuming Marley had been up to anything. Marley had no idea, of course. She was currently linking arms with Rachel as they walked back to the choir room. Finn was still in there, playing on his phone. He put it down when he saw the two girls entering the room.

Marley sighed, "Hi Finn," she said, "Did you wait for me?"

Rachel was stunned when she had heard what Kitty had said. She had been hoping that Kitty would be better. But, she supposed she herself had done unforgivable and mean things in her prime as well. She surveyed the glee room with a hint of nostalgia, they all had. Finn had slept with Santana and lied about it, Santana had stolen Sam from Quinn, and many other things.

"I heard what happened," she said.

"I did wait for you, and yeah I know it sucks," Finn was frowning. He had a single mom for a long time, and still bought his clothes at Walmart. It's what they could afford. Finn hated Marley's face of shame when Kitty had revealed that her mom was a lunch lady. There was nothing wrong with it.

"Kitty doesn't seem to be the nicest girl," Rachel frowned, biting her lip, "Should we ask Mr. Schue to take disciplinary methods?"

"No, she's Sue's mole just like Quinn used to be," Finn shook his head, "She won't get in any trouble at all. She could stand here and throw a slushie in your face, and she'd get away with it,"

Rachel huffed, "The politics at this school are insane, I can't wait to leave," she said honestly.

Marley sighed, "I have three more years," she said with a watery chuckle.

"I'll be right around the corner at OSU," Finn declared, he was sure he would get in.

"That's good," Marley smiled softly. Rachel smirked, realizing she was watching a moment of firsts for these two people.

"I should go," Rachel said quietly, "I need to meet my daddy outside," she smiled at Marley encouragingly, "I do hope you will still come back to Glee, Kitty is just one person. No one cares about where your clothes come from. Most of mine are thrift shop finds," it was true.

"I'll come back," Marley promised with a smile, "The way you guys defended me and came to my aid was amazing, I'll definitely be coming back,"

Rachel smiled, that is exactly what Glee club was. A safe haven. She vowed then, to not let Kitty ruin that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was in the park with Mac, when she exhaled her cigarette. The burning felt good on her lungs, and she took in another breath filled with the killer nicotine.

"I'm so tired," Mac sighed, she was stretched out on the picnic table, watching the grey skies.

"Yeah well that's because you've been working your ass off in Chemistry," Quinn teased. It was true though, between tutoring and self work. Mac had gotten a B on her latest test, and she was happy.

"I think I'll actually get a good enough grade to like get into college and shit," Mac said, smiling.

"Even with one bad grade, you'll still get into college," Quinn laughed, "Finn's getting in, you'll get in,"

"I am actually glad I'll know someone if we both get into OSU next year," Mac admitted, "Even if it is someone I barely talk too,"

"Get to know him," Quinn shrugged.

"I would, but believe it or not, I'm not exactly great with interacting with new people," Mac admitted, "It really triggers my anxiety,"

Quinn was genuinely surprised, "You do fine with Rachel,"

"Rachel makes you want to talk," Mac shrugged, "I've considered getting to know Finn and Puck both, just so we have stuff to talk about and have friends on campus next year,"

"I could set up a small party, and you could talk to them there," Quinn offered, "It could be a glee party, I'll even do it when my mom's away or something," she racked her brain to think about when that would be, while puffing more violently on her cigarette.

"I like that idea," Mac agreed, "By the way, how are things with you and Rachel?"

Quinn sighed, "I'm tired of being mad," she admitted, "Maybe I should hear her out,"

"Yeah, I doubt she thinks of you as her special little secret," Mac agreed readily, "Talk to her, she looked so sad without you today,"

Quinn had to admit that Mac was right. Rachel had given her puppy dog eyes all day, and it had killed Quinn to ignore it.

"She burst into the bathroom when I was with Marley, and acted like we were making out or something," Quinn sighed.

"Oh my god," Mac chuckled, "she must have some jealousy issues,"

"I didn't think about it, she does have some self esteem issues," Quinn admitted.

"Don't we all," Mac sighed.

Quinn glanced at her friend, putting her cigarette out, "I'm just not sure what to say,"

"That you want to hear her reasoning," Mac reminded Quinn, "Just hear her out,"

"I know, I know," Quinn sighed.

"You should shoot her a text or something, let her know that you want to talk and you are still together," Mac poked Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn didn't respond.

"Are you two still together?" Mac asked.

Quinn nodded, "I guess," she shrugged.

"You can't just break up because of one fight, especially the first fight," Mac scolded her friend in disbelief.

"I know, but do you think we moved a little too fast? I mean, I already introduced her to my freakin _mom?_" Quinn squeaked.

"Why are you so worried about that?" Mac asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I don't want to scare her away," Quinn said. Quinn was ready for serious, she had been for awhile, "This is all new for Rachel. Whereas I've had feelings for her for years,"

Mac nodded, she could understand that.

Quinn sighed, "I will text her right now," she said to Mac who just grinned and poked her shoulder.

**Quinn: Hi. **

**Rachel: Quinn, hello ****😊 I am happy to hear from you, even if it is merely a text message. **

** Quinn: Rach, I just want you to know that we will talk later. We haven't broken up or anything. I just need some time. **

** Rachel: I understand. **

** Quinn: Maybe we can talk tomorrow during lunch?**

** Rachel: I agree, let's talk then!**

** Quinn: Good night, Rachel. 😊 **

** Quinn: sweet dreams… **

** Rachel: Same to you, Quinn. **

Quinn found herself grinning as she slid her phone back into her pocket.

"Good night?" Mac asked, "It's like 7,"

"I think we should save all of our words for tomorrow," Quinn said serenely. She felt better, making some peace with the smaller brunette.

"Whatever," Mac snorted, "Just please make up, that girl is lost without you,"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "We definitely need to work on her jealousy issues,"

Mac laughed at that, "I mean. She thought that you were fucking around with Marley,"

"Finn asked her out finally," Quinn added on.

"Nice," Mac nodded, "I've heard that kid sing, she's really fucking good,"

"I know," Quinn agreed, "If Rachel trains her, we'll have another Rachel Berry on our hands," Quinn had to let out a laugh.

"I mean, talent wise. Let's just hope not fucking attitude wise," Mac guffawed, "No offense, your woman is great, but jesus we have so many divas in that club,"

It was true and Quinn found herself laughing as well. She thought of Kurt and Mercedes, how they would fight over solos.

"I don't think Marley is the diva type," she said with a giggle.

"No, she's a little too sweet for that, but people can change," Mac replied.

"Kitty's gonna be a problem though," Quinn sighed into her hands, warming them from the chilled night air.

"Yeah, what she did was low as fuck," Mac agreed.

"I mean, she reminds me of me," Quinn sighed again.

"She does me too," Mac readily agreed, "Because she's got the ponytail and the evil glare,"

"But she doesn't have any close friends," Quinn pointed out quickly, "I had Brittany and Santana at all times,"

"Then the glee club," Mac added on, "Maybe the glee club could be her like, friends,"

"I was thinking that!" Quinn said excitedly.

"It helped you, and even Santana is a little nicer," Mac said.

"Santana is evil," Quinn shook her head, biting back a smile, "Don't trust her, especially around Brittany, she shows weakness then then to lure you into thinking she's not Satan," cracked Quinn. It was an old joke between them, that only got a small laugh from Mac.

"I'm glad you sent a text to Rachel," Mac said.

"Me too," Quinn did feel better. The weight on her chest that she had been feeling all day had subsided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel was nervous, she sat at the piano and played tuneless notes, waiting for the blonde to come walking in.

Quinn swept in, wearing a floor length grey skirt and a black sweater with holes in it. She had half of her hair pulled onto the top of her head.

"Hi," she said softly to Rachel, "I'm here to listen to what you have to say,"

Rachel opened her mouth, "I'm so sorry," she blurted out.

"Just explain what you meant Rachel," Quinn's voice was soft and neutral, a forced cheeriness to it.

"I didn't mean that you're my secret," Rachel sighed shakily.

Quinn blinked, "Okay,"

"I just meant that things are moving so fast, and I would like a little more time to process this relationship before I bring it to my fathers. I want to enjoy the before, well, _before _it becomes more serious,"

Quinn sighed, she understood, "I knew we were moving kind of fast," she agreed.

"I didn't expect to meet your mother," Rachel admitted, "She was a lovely woman, but it put us in a place I might need a couple weeks to get too,"

Quinn nodded, this made sense, "Okay," she said.

"I want to know what you think," Rachel urged, she reached out hesitantly and took Quinn's hand. Quinn didn't pull away.

"I think you're right, let's go out a few more times and enjoy each other's company before we come out to your dads," Quinn nodded, "I understand now that you've explained,"

"It's not that I don't love where this is going," Rachel gushed.

Quinn smiled, "I understand!" she reassured her tiny girlfriend.

"Okay," Rachel felt relief flood through her. Her dark eyes were lit up, "I'm so glad this is resolved,"

"Me too," Quinn admitted, "Giving you the silent treatment is the hardest thing ever,"

"I know," Rachel grinned teasingly, "I could tell you were having a hard time,"

Quinn swore, "It's because I was so tense,"

Rachel just laughed, "Now, did you bring me a better salad than the one I packed or?"

Quinn laughed, and held out a fresh salad, "You know me so well,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was sleepy, she had her head on Rachel's shoulder and they were on her couch. Watching Step Brothers.

"I love this movie," Rachel sounded so fond.

"I know," Quinn sighed into Rachel's shoulder. She could sleep here.

"I appreciate comedy gold sometimes," Rachel murmured.

Quinn barely heard her as she found her way to sleep. She was woken up quite suddenly by a screech. She jumped up extremely quickly and looked around. Rachel was holding hear hand to her heart, standing and staring at… Judy Fabray. Judy was biting her lip and looking like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"I think I scared you girls," Judy said quickly, with a chuckle,. "It's pretty late, Rachel, do you want to stay or get a ride home?"

Both girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Rachel of course, would stay in our guest room," Judy announced, much to Rachel's and Quinn's disappointment.

"I actually would appreciate a ride back," Rachel sighed, stretching, "But I couldn't ask that of Quinn, clearly,"

"I'll bring you home, no fear darling," Judy was still smiling like she was in on a secret.

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray," Rachel beamed.

Quinn just huffed, "I could drive her," she stifled a yawn.

Quinn's mother and girlfriend exchanged a brief laugh as Quinn huffed some more.

"You act like _me_ when you're tired," Rachel cooed at her sleepy haired girlfriend.

"Shut up," Quinn muttered.

"Oh, don't be mean Quinnie," Judy joined in.

"Good night," Quinn said, turning to walk out of the room, she felt both eyes on her, so she huffed and turned around, "Rach, do you want a hug?"

Rachel was flying into her arms quickly, with agility and speed. She wrapped her arms around the taller blonde and murmured a sweet dreams and goodnight. Quinn felt a little better after they parted, and watched Rachel leave with her mother.

Quinn sighed to herself as she trudged up to her room. She hadn't remembered falling asleep.

**Rachel: You are so cute when you're tired**

** Quinn: You have weird taste in movies :P **

** Quinn: when did you get home. Is my mom home?**

** Rachel: She just dropped me off, to an empty house **** maybe I should have stayed the night?**

** Quinn: you can always come back, one of us will come get you. **

** Rachel: Noooo it's okay. I need to head to bed anyway, I just wanted to talk to you one last time. **

** Rachel: 3**

** Quinn: well I am glad you decided to text me 😊**

Quinn heard her mother come in just then, and put her phone down, after letting Rachel know, that she was putting her phone down. She bound downstairs and stopped when she saw her mom standing there, taking her jacket off.

"That is a nice girl," Judy smiled, "I wonder, do her parents like you, as much as I like her?"

"Her _two fathers, _don't know about us yet," Quinn said foolishly, her mother raised an eyebrow in a familiar fashion and merely hummed.

"Oh,"

"She just isn't ready too tell them," Quinn finished.

"That's alright, coming out is hard, even if you have two gay fathers," Judy nodded, softening her expression.

Quinn decided not to correct her mother, "Yes," she agreed, "anyway, I'm going to bed, I'm just so tired," she yawned as proof.

Judy just pulled her into a huge hug and held her close, "Good night Quinnie," she told her daughter, "sleep well,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel walked into her empty house and sighed. Her fathers were not home, and it stung. She almost wanted to stay at Quinn's. But, she felt like she was imposing. So, instead she decided to walk up the stairs to her empty room, and turn all the lights on. She stared blankly at the pictures on her wall.

Quinn had said goodnight, and Rachel had put her own phone away for the time being. She sighed to herself as she put her pajamas on and decided she was hungry. It was midnight almost. She trudged back down the stairs and into her empty kitchen, trying not to cry. That's when the house phone rang and she jumped three feet in the air, "What in the world?"

"Hello?" Rachel said hastily, picking up the phone in case it was her fathers.

"You're awake!" a cheerful male voice filled her ears and Rachel was puzzled.

"Yes, is… is this Finn?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Yeah, I figured you'd just be getting home from Quinn's and that you might be alone," he admitted.

"You wanted to catch me alone, because?" Rachel asked.

"I know you don't like coming home to nothing," Finn said matter of factly, "and I know you probably haven't told Quinn how much you hate it,"

It was true. Rachel hadn't said anything to Quinn about how much it put a pit in her stomach.

"I don't tell many people," Rachel pointed out.

"You told me," Finn replied.

"Yeah, but you're easy to tell things too," Rachel explained, "and you were my first friend,"

Finn on the other line, chuckled at the nostalgia in her voice, "Do you want me to come over and hang? You can give me advice about Marley, we went on a date and I don't know what to do next,"

Rachel thought about it. Her dad's wouldn't want her to have a boy over. But, she was dating a girl and Finn was still her best friend.

"You know where it is," Rachel said.

"Awesome," Finn hung up without saying goodbye and Rachel laughed. It was late, but she wasn't tired anymore. She wanted to hear about Finn and Marley.

She ran back upstairs and grabbed her phone, seeing another text from Quinn.

**Quinn: I MISS YOU**

** Rachel: Oh my, all caps**

** Quinn: I thought you would be sleeping**

** Rachel: Uh no**

** Quinn: Why? Is everything okay?**

** Rachel: Well I came home to an empty house, and then Finn called. **

** Quinn: Oh?**

** Rachel: He's coming over and we're going to talk about his date with Marley**

** Quinn: lol he's coming over this late? He's probably up playing call of duty or something. **

** Rachel: haha. I'm just glad for the company. Even if I would rather it be you. **

** Quinn: baby, I will sneak out right now. **

** Rachel: No you will not! I will not have you getting in trouble and grounded. **

** Quinn: okay, okay, tell finn I say hello**

** Rachel: are you going to be sleeping soon?**

** Quinn: Yes Rachel 3**

** Quinn: I might put my phone down now actually. **

** Rachel: Okay, that is fine. Sweet dreams 3 **

** Quinn: Sweet dreams are made of these, Rach. **

Rachel smiled as she slid her phone into the back pocket of the pajamas she was wearing. She heard a knock on the door and realized Finn was probably outside. She sprinted down the stairs and made her way to the door, springing it open.

Finn smiled at her and stepped in, "It's getting cold out," he admitted.

"I know," Rachel closed the door behind him and rubbed her arms, "It is mid September though,"

Finn started to walk to the living room, and Rachel followed, "I know, but like I miss the summer,"

Rachel sighed, this was a disagreement they had all the time while they were dating. She decided not to argue this time though, "Lots of people miss it," she agreed.

Finn looked at her oddly, "Normally you tell me that winter is better,"

"I want you to have this one," Rachel giggled, as they sat down, "So, stop holding out!" she hit his arm.

He smiled sheepishly, "I took her to Breadstix, and I met her mom," he said cutely, he looked like a schoolboy with a crush.

"The lunch lady?" she asked.

"The nice one too," he agreed, "who can actually cook,"

Rachel laughed, she knew exactly who he was talking about. The woman was kind and never had a mean word to say to the glee kids.

"So how did the date go?" she asked.

"It went great, I really like her," Finn admitted. He really did. He thought she was talented and most of all, kind. He had never really dated anyone kind. He had dated people who were kinda mean, Rachel was the closest he came, but even her diva attitude kept her from being as kind as Marley. Not that he thought it was a bad thing.

"That's awesome," Rachel leaned forward, "tell me everything,"

So, he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
